Kind Soul
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Jamie is Sam and Michael's cousin. She's been disowned by her family and Lucy has taken her in. She comes to Santa Carla with Lucy and her cousins. She becomes friends with a little boy that changes her life forever. OCxDwayne
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lost Boys

I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

**Kind Soul**

My life was all messed up at the moment. My mother disowned me because I didn't want to accept my new stepfather, and I was sent to live with my Aunt Lucy. My cousins were kind to me, and Aunt Lucy was a sweetheart. Aunt Lucy was going through a divorce with her husband, and he took the house. This left us to pack up and leave. Grandpa's house was our only option, and it was all the way in Santa Carla, California. I didn't mind moving to California, but the car ride was killing me. I can't be cramped up in a small place for too long, because I will get very grouchy. I hate being grouchy, because it doesn't suit my fun-loving personality.

I would be sitting up front beside Aunt Lucy, but she had a box of stuff in the front passenger seat. I love Michael and Sam to death, but after being stuck in a car with them for days, I'm ready to choke them. Soon all my discomfort will end when I get to get out of this car. Aunt Lucy was trying to listen to music, but Michael and Sam kept telling her to change the station. I groaned and petted Nanuk to keep myself calm. "Ewe what's that smell?" Same asked with a disgusted expression. "It's the ocean air," Aunt Lucy answered while breathing in deeply. I breathed in the ocean air and smiled. "I think it smells nice," I said and Sam looked at me like I was crazy. We soon passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Santa Carla', and on the back I noticed it said 'Murder capitol of the world'. "Did you see that?" I asked Michael and he nodded his head. This should be fun to live in the murder capitol of the world. Hopefully I would be able to evade all of the murderers.

Lucy pulled over at a gas station to get some gas. We all got out of the car and stretched our legs. Michael disappeared to find a job, Sam and Nanuk were running around, Lucy was filling the car with gas, and I was looking at two young kids that were digging food out of a trashcan. Lucy noticed me staring at the kids, and she handed me some money. "Go tell them to get something good to eat," Aunt Lucy said with a kind smile. I walked over to the two children and gave them the money. They thanked me and ran off with big smiles. I was glad that they would have a better meal, but they wouldn't always have good meals. I hated seeing children in bad conditions. I would probably end up owning an orphanage in my old age, because of how much I care for kids. Kids were my weakness.

"Jamie we're leaving now," Sam yelled as he got in the car. Nanuk jumped in the car, and I saw Michael getting his motorcycle out of the little trailer that was attached to the car. I got back in the car and Nanuk laid his head in my lap. "Silly dog," I said as I gave Nanuk a pat on the head. Aunt Lucy drove towards Grandpa's house and Michael followed behind us. We arrived at Grandpa's house, and many wood carvings littered his yard. Michael and Sam looked freaked out by the carvings, but I thought they were interesting. "Dad," Lucy shouted and I saw her running towards Grandpa. Grandpa was laying down pretending to be dead, and he was fooling everyone but me. I couldn't hear what Sam and Aunt Lucy were saying, but then Grandpa woke up and scared them. I smiled at the happy reunion of father and daughter. "Come in," Grandpa said and Aunt Lucy, Sam, and Michael walked inside the house. "Jamie get over here," Grandpa yelled with arms wide open. I smiled and ran into his open arms. "I've missed you so much," I said hugging him tightly. "I've missed you too girl," Grandpa said.

He let me go and we walked into his house. "Nice place," I said looking at the interior of his living room. "Thanks I decorated it myself," Grandpa said while puffing out his chest with pride. I laughed softly and started heading toward the stairs to find my bedroom. "Jamie wait. I haven't finished cleaning out a room for you yet, so you will have to stay in a room with someone for a few nights," Grandpa called up to me. "Alright," I answered and walked to where I heard Sam singing. Sam was dancing and singing to his radio, when I reached his bedroom door.

"Hey Sam do you mind sharing your room for a few days?" I asked catching Sam's attention. Sam squeaked at being caught and said, "Don't scare me like that Jamie. Sure you can stay in here with me for a few nights, but don't scare me like that again." "Sorry about scaring you, and thanks for letting me stay in your room," I said and gave Sam a hug. Sam hugged me back and then he ran off to go bother Michael. I sat down on Sam's bed and listened to things going on around me. Michael was chasing Sam, Aunt Lucy was yelling at them to stop, and Grandpa was moving the boxes that contained our stuff around.

"No TV," I heard Sam yell and I laughed. My little cousin Sam wouldn't be able to live without a TV. I only needed music to survive, and my guitar was my life. I ran downstairs and outside to the car. I pulled my guitar case out of the trunk, and closed the trunk. It felt nice having my guitar case in my arms again. I hadn't been able to play it when we were driving here, and I was too tired to play it when we stopped to rest. When I entered the house, Aunt Lucy smiled at me and said, "Jamie we're going to the boardwalk soon. Do you want to come?" I set my guitar case on the floor and pulled Aunt Lucy into a bone-crushing hug. "I'd love to go," I said and I released Lucy before she turned purple. I don't think my Aunt would enjoy being purple.

Aunt Lucy laughed as I picked my guitar case up and ran up the stairs. I put my guitar case on Sam's bed and ran into the bathroom to freshen up. I put on some light lip-gloss and brushed my long brown hair. My dark blue eyes stared back at me in the mirror. I ran downstairs and saw Michael and Aunt Lucy waiting by the door. "Where's Sam?" I asked Michael. Michael just shrugged and walked outside. "Finally," Aunt Lucy said when Sam appeared at the top of the stairs. Sam came downstairs all dressed up in his strange fashion style, and I walked outside to keep from laughing. Aunt Lucy and Sam followed me, and we all got in the car.

I felt adrenaline rush through me when we arrived at the boardwalk. People of all types were everywhere, lights from the rides and shops illuminated the boardwalk, and cries of joy and laughter filled the air. We all got out of Aunt Lucy's car, and Aunt Lucy said, "Go have fun and be careful. Michael watch Sam for me. Jamie I know that you are older than Michael so you will be fine alone." Inside my head I was screaming for joy. All my life I had been watched like a hawk watches its prey, but not anymore. I ran off into the crowd before Michael and Sam could follow me.

Everywhere I looked I saw something new and interesting. I heard music playing nearby and I headed in its direction. I saw a large group of people dancing and head banging around a stage, where a man with very tight purple pants was playing a saxophone and singing. He was performing pretty well, but his appearance made me laugh. I wasn't use to seeing big muscle guys wearing very tight pants and nothing else. I had nothing against muscle guys, but the guy on stage just wasn't my type. The music was catchy and I soon found myself dancing along with the crowd.

When I was dancing, I saw Michael and Sam standing amongst the crowd. Sam looked impatient and he wanted to go do something else, but Michael was staring off in one direction. I followed where his gaze was and saw him staring at a young gypsy girl. I don't know if she was a real gypsy or not, but that was how she was dressed up. It was cute that Michael could be a love-sick puppy, but it will get annoying if I have to hear about this mysterious girl all the time. I noticed a young boy standing near the gypsy girl. The boy looked so lonely beside the dancing gypsy. He looked around eight years old. I thought he was adorable, and the way the girl excluded him from the fun of dancing bothered me. I walked over to the gypsy girl and young boy. The gypsy girl looked confused and had a deer in headlights look, and the little boy looked curious. "Hi my name is Jamie," I said politely to the gypsy girl and young boy. "Hi my name is Star and this is Laddie," the gypsy girl said and she indicated to the young boy.

Laddie looked shy when I smiled down at him. "Star would you mind if I talked with Laddie for a while?" I asked sweetly. The girl looked at me strangely, but she slowly nodded her consent. I turned to Laddie and reached my hand out toward him. "It's alright I just want to talk to you. How about we go get some ice cream?" I said with a sincere smile. Laddie smiled at the mention of ice cream and took my hand. I waved to Star and started walking away from the chaotic dancers. Laddie was very quiet as we walked towards the ice cream stand. "So how old are you Laddie?" I asked to start a conversation with the small child beside me. "I'm eight years old this year," he answered quietly. "Wow that's a very special age," I said with a little smile. Laddie looked up at me curiously and asked, "Why is it special?"

We reached the ice cream vendor and I bought the two of us vanilla ice cream on a chocolate drizzled cone. "Well when a person becomes eight years old; they grow taller, they become smarter, and they become more adventurous and have a lot more fun." Laddie looked up at me skeptically, but I just smiled. "When I turned eight it was special for all of those reasons. I hope you have a lot of fun this year. Have you been having fun?" I asked as I sat down on a bench that was away from the boardwalk hustle and bustle. Laddie sat down beside me and after taking a lick of his ice cream he said, "I have fun with my friends, but Star isn't fun. She always tries to keep me away from the guys, and I don't like to be away from them. They are like my big brothers and they are a lot of fun. Star always drags me away from them, and she scolds me if I goof off with them." I frowned at the sad tone in Laddie's voice, and gave him a side hug. "Well I will be one of your fun friends if you want me to. I saw how sad you were when Star was dancing, and I came to rescue you. Was my plan effective?" I asked as I smiled down at him.

Laddie smiled a big smile and said, "Yeah it worked. Do you really want to be my friend?" I smiled at his optimistic look and said, "Of course I want to be your friend. We should probably hurry up and eat our ice creams before they melt all over our hands." I looked at the ice cream in Laddie's hand and saw it melting slowly. My ice cream was also melting, and Laddie and I ate our ice creams in silence. It was nice to know that I had made a friend in Santa Carla, even if my new friend was an eight year old. I didn't care though; because I always made friends with young children better than I did with people my age. When Laddie and I finished eating our ice cream, he turned to me and asked, "Do you want to meet my other friends?" I could see a hopeful look in his eyes and I knew I wouldn't be able to refuse. As I said earlier I have a weakness for children.

I said, "Sure I'd love to meet your other friends" Laddie hopped up off the bench and grabbed my hand. I stood from the bench and allowed Laddie to lead me through the boardwalk crowd. After a few twists and turns, I saw a group of guys on motorcycles. Two of them had blonde hair, one had platinum blonde hair, and the last one had dark brown or black hair. The four guys were talking and laughing loudly. They seemed to be in their own little world amongst the boardwalk. I noticed that everyone else on the boardwalk refused to approach them. People were either intimidated by them or just didn't like them. The guys didn't seem that bad to me, but I did notice that the feel they gave off was different. I looked at Laddie and I saw admiration and devotion in his eyes as he looked at the four bikers.

As Laddie and I neared the four guys, they turned their heads and quieted their conversation. "Um David this is Jamie and she's my new friend. I wanted her to meet you guys. Is that okay?" Laddie asked the platinum blonde shyly. David looked at me as if he was trying to look straight into my soul, and then he looked back at Laddie. "Of course it's okay kid. It is nice to meet you Jamie. My name is David, the curly blonde is Marko, the wild and perverted blonde is Paul, and the dark one is Dwayne," David said as he extended his hand for me to shake in greeting and acceptance. I grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake. "It's nice to meet all of you too. I hope that this turns into a beautiful friendship," I said with a smile as I released David's hand. David smirked and I could see the other boys' eyes light up. Paul and Marko laughed and pulled me into a hug, while Dwayne just nodded his head and said a small hello.

Laddie jumped for joy and latched onto my leg. I almost lost my balance, but I steadied myself. "Easy there Laddie," I said as I looked down at Laddie's bright and smiling face. My heart felt so happy to see this once unhappy child now smiling. I turned back to the guys and I saw Dwayne giving me a strange look. I didn't know what it meant though, and I didn't have time to decide what it meant because Star showed up. Star looked surprised to see me with the guys, but she quickly glanced behind her. I looked where she was looking and I saw Michael and Sam behind her. I guess Michael decided to turn into the girl's stalker. He is such a love-sick puppy, and I'm going to tease him about it later. Star got on the back of David's bike. Laddie gave me a sad look when I looked down at him. "I'll come back tomorrow night and hang out with you here. How does that sound?" I asked Laddie. Laddie gave my leg a tight squeeze and let go. He got on the back of Dwayne's bike, and I could see a lot of affection when Dwayne helped Laddie up.

I guess that Dwayne paid the most attention to Laddie out of all the guys. "Well we'll see you tomorrow night," David said with a small smirk and they rode off on their motorcycles. Michael snapped out of his love-sick gaze when he saw me waving to Laddie. "What were you doing with them? They could have hurt you or worse?" Michael yelled as he stormed towards me. I rolled my eyes as I turned to face Michael. "I was fine, and I can take care of myself. So I saw you giving the little gypsy girl love filled eyes. What's that about?" I asked with a mischievous smirk. Michael's face went a slight pink and Sam was snickering as he came up behind Michael. "Shut up," Michael huffed indignantly and he sulked off towards the parking lot. Sam gave me a high five and we bust out laughing. "I love picking on him," I said to Sam as we walked at a far distance behind Michael. "I do too," Sam said and I saw Michael standing at the car. Aunt Lucy was already there waiting for Sam and I to hurry up.

We got into the car and soon arrived back at Grandpa's house. Grandpa was asleep on the couch when we went inside, and Aunt Lucy retrieved a blanket to put over him. Aunt Lucy gave him a kiss on the forehead and I did too. Sam and Michael disappeared upstairs and went to sleep. Aunt Lucy told me goodnight and I walked into Sam's room to sleep. "This place is pretty cool," Sam said as he sat on the bed already covered up. I went into the bathroom with my pajamas, and got ready for bed. "I agree," I called from the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom once I was dressed, and got under the covers with Sam. "Goodnight Sam," I said with a yawn. "Goodnight Jamie," Sam answered and he fell asleep. I was lulled to sleep by the sounds of crickets from outside, and my dreams were filled with ice cream and carnival rides.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lost Boys

I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

Story start

The next morning I woke up to find all of the covers off of me. Sam had them all wrapped around him. I laughed a little and got out of bed. I grabbed some blue jeans, a tank top, and my converses. After changing in the bathroom, I walked downstairs to see who else was awake. Grandpa was working in his little area where he stuffs dead animals, and Aunt Lucy was humming a little tune as she made breakfast in the kitchen. "Need any help?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. "Oh Jamie you scared me," Lucy exclaimed with a jump. I chuckled and said, "I'm sorry. Do you need any help?" Lucy looked around the kitchen and she said, "Well you could set out the plates and silverware for me." I nodded and got to my task. Soon the food was done and everyone came into the kitchen. Michael and Sam looked exhausted this morning. I knew that they had enough sleep so I just figured that they were lazy.

Ever since I was little, I couldn't stand to be lazy or act like a sloth. I always wanted to be doing something, and if I could go without sleep I would. I was always called strange by my mother, but I never listened to her. My mother was always lazy, and I was surprised that she was even able to pay the bills with her small job. When I was old enough I got a job to help the two of us. My dad had died when I was three years old, and it was just my mom and I for the longest time. That all changed when my mother started dating all these jerks. The guys she would bring home would give her money if she did what they wanted, and that basically meant her body. I gagged at the memory and focused back onto the breakfast in front of me.

"This is really good Aunt Lucy," I said as I finished chewing my bacon. Aunt Lucy smiled in appreciation and said, "Thank you Jamie. At least someone appreciates my cooking." I saw Sam, Michael, and Grandpa gulped. They soon started complimenting her breakfast and I laughed. I helped Aunt Lucy clean up after everyone finished breakfast. After that I went upstairs and pulled my guitar out of its case. Maybe I should bring it to the boardwalk and play a little to Laddie. I think he would enjoy it, and I might even teach him how to play. I tried to teach Sam how to play a few years ago, but he was too impatient to learn. I played the hours away as I waited for it to be time to go to the boardwalk.

"Jamie what are you so excited about?" Sam asked me when we were sitting in Aunt Lucy's car. We were on our way to the boardwalk, and I was excited to see Laddie and the guys. I could live without seeing Star, but if I have to talk to her then I'll be civil. I was disappointed when Aunt Lucy wouldn't let me bring my guitar, but I promised myself that I would bring it another time. "Nothing," I lied as I looked out the window to hide my smile. "You are going to hang out with those guys again aren't you?" Sam asked me quietly so Lucy wouldn't hear. I made the 'be quiet sign' and looked back out the window. Soon I could see the lights from the boardwalk. Michael parked his motorcycle on the boardwalk and Lucy parked in the parking lot. I shook my head at Michael, because I knew he was just going to look for Star again. When Lucy parked the car, I hopped out and started walking around the boardwalk. I was looking for Laddie and the guys, but I couldn't find them yet. I remembered Lucy telling me that she was now working at the video store, so I decided to walk there and check it out.

I came upon the video store and saw a tall man behind the counter. He was wearing bright clothes with crazy patterns on them. I guess he was trying to attract people to his store, but it only blinded me and made me want to leave. I had to keep from laughing when I saw Aunt Lucy looking at him with an inspecting eye. I guess that my Aunt has got a little crush too. "Hello is there anything I can help you with?" the guy with the bright clothing asked. "No thanks. I was just looking for my Aunt," I answered with a fake smile. I didn't get the greatest vibes from this guy and I walked towards Aunt Lucy to escape. Aunt Lucy smiled at me and said, "So have you been having fun? Do you like Max? He's the man you were just talking to. He's very sweet and don't tell the boys, but I really like him." Lucy blushed and I patted her on the shoulder. "Yeah I've been having fun. Max seems alright, and don't worry I won't tell," I said. Aunt Lucy smiled gratefully and since I knew she was busy I decided to leave the store.

I was just wandering around the boardwalk when something latched onto my leg. I looked down and saw Laddie clinging to my leg. "Hey Laddie I was looking for you," I said and he smiled up at me. "I missed you Jamie," Laddie said as he hugged my waist. I ruffled his hair and he let me go. We started laughing at his hair, and I helped him fix it. "Come on the guys want to see you again," Laddie said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me. I allowed Laddie to drag me to where the guys were, and I saw Michael and Star walking together before Laddie and I reached the guys. Paul and Marko gave me another big hug when they saw me, and David gave a small smile when he saw me. Dwayne just gave me that strange look again, and it sent a weird chill down my spine. The look he gave me didn't seem hateful, but it was making me feel a way I've never felt before.

"So Jamie how do you like Santa Carla?" Marko asked me with a goofy grin on his face. I shrugged and said, "It's alright, but I haven't seen anything that I haven't already seen yet." "Well maybe we can change that," Paul said as he slung his arm around my shoulder. Paul looked at David and David nodded his head. It was like they had had a conversation in their minds, and I was being left in the dark. "How about we show you something you've never seen before? Would you be willing to come?" David asked with a small mischievous smile. All of the guys looked at me waiting for my answer, and Laddie gave me his puppy dog eyes. At first I was hesitant in saying yes, because I didn't know anything about these guys. My wall started cracking when Laddie asked me to go with them, and I placed a small smile on my face and said, "Sure let's go."

Laddie got on the back of Marko's bike and that left with me with three choices. David and Paul smirked at me, while Dwayne just remained emotionless. I decided to get on the back of Dwayne's bike, because I didn't like the hungry smirks from David and Paul. Dwayne allowed me to get on and a warm tingle ran through my body as his chocolate eyes met my dark blue ones. He let a small smile slip onto his face and a light blush spread across my cheeks. Laddie smiled at me from the back of Marko's bike, and the guys roared their bikes to life. We started riding down the boardwalk and we stopped when David spotted Michael and Star walking together. "Where are you going Star?" David asked with a coy smirk. "Come on let's go," Michael said into her ear. I rested my head on Dwayne's shoulder to get a better view. It felt nice to be this close to someone, and Dwayne didn't seem bothered by it so I kept my head there. "Star," David said and Star hesitantly let go of Michael's hand and got on the back of David's bike. Poor Michael didn't like the fact that Star belonged to David. Oh well it didn't matter to me.

I quit paying attention and looked around at the people on the boardwalk. "Hold on tight," Dwayne said and his deep voice snapped me out of my daze. I tightened my arms around his waist, and the guys all rode off. Michael was following the gang on his motorcycle. All of the guys were laughing and hollering as they rode down the beach. It was exhilarating to go this fast and dangerous. I felt like I was flying and nothing could bring me down. I threw my head back and let the wind rush past me. I brought my head back to Dwayne's shoulder and said in his ear, "This is amazing." I couldn't see his face but I saw him nod his head in agreement.

Soon we came up to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. It was very foggy but I could still make out the cliff's edge. Michael and David were playing a game of chicken as they raced towards the cliff's edge. I was petrified for their safety, because Michael didn't seem to know that there was a dangerous cliff ahead of him. Before David reached the edge he stopped his bike and Michael did the same, but it was very close to the edge. "Just you. Just you," Michael yelled at David as he got up from the gravel he had fallen on. "How far are you willing to go Michael?" David asked him with a mischievous smirk. I was worried about how far this would go, but David only laughed and dismounted his bike.

"Come on Jamie," Laddie called as he got off of Marko's bike. Dwayne helped me get off his bike, and I felt the same warm tingle run through me when he held my hand. I looked into his eyes and I saw something flicker through them. Dwayne put the kickstand down on his bike and dismounted. Laddie came over to me and grabbed my hand. "You are going to love this place," Laddie said excitedly and I smiled down at him. I loved seeing him happy. I felt like I was already attached to Laddie, and in a way I saw Laddie as my own child. I shook my head to clear that thought, but it wouldn't leave. I let Laddie lead me down the cliff side and a 'Caution' sign met me at the bottom. "It's alright. Go in," Paul said as he walked past me into the cave. Laddie gently pulled me through the cave, and I felt the walls to keep myself from running into a wall.

It was so dark in the cave that I didn't see the little hole in front of me. My left foot stepped into it, and I fell forward. I closed my eyes to keep from seeing my inevitable fate of falling onto the cave floor, but two strong arms caught me around the waist. I looked back and tried to see who caught me, but it was too dark to see. "Thank you," I said as the person let me go. I went to walk but my left ankle hurt and I almost fell again. Those two strong arms caught me again, and I sighed in frustration. "You're hurt Jamie. Just let me carry you," the deep voice of Dwayne said. I blushed in the realization that I had looked like a klutz in front of Dwayne. "Alright," I said in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I should have told you that the hole was there," Laddie said and I just told him that it was no big deal. I couldn't get rid of the small blush that covered my cheeks when I was in Dwayne's arms. Michael was at the end of the group, and I could hear him murmuring foul words as he stumbled through the dark. "Michael are you alright back there?" I called out to Michael to snap him from his murmuring. "I'm fine," Michael answered rudely. "You don't have to be so snappy and rude Michael," I said quietly and I felt Dwayne tighten his hold on me. I would have snuggled in his warm chest, but I'm not that forward with someone I hardly know. "Just ignore him," Dwayne said with a kind voice. I smiled up at him and said, "I usually do." Dwayne laughed lightly and soon we reached the end of the cave's entrance. A big area that was lit with fire filled barrels. "Wow," I said in amazement as I looked at the cave. David was telling Michael how this place use to be the best hotel until an earthquake came. Now it was the boys' home, and I thought it was the coolest home anyone could have. Dwayne walked over the old fountain in the middle and set me down on its side.

Laddie sat down beside me and I rolled up my pants to inspect my ankle. My ankle was a little red, but it should feel better soon. "Does it hurt?" Laddie asked with a sympathetic glance at my ankle. "Only a little, but it'll be fine soon," I answered and Laddie hugged me. Chuckling softly I ran my hand through his blonde hair, and Laddie sighed in happiness. "You are like a mom Jamie," Marko said as he stood near Laddie and I. "I've always been a softie when it comes to kids. I hope someday that I can be a good mother," I said with a caring look in my eyes. "I'm sure you will," Marko said gently and he went to go get some Chinese food. Star was hiding behind a curtain that I guessed led to her bedroom. Star seemed so out of place amongst the guys, and it was like she didn't even like the guys. I frowned at the thought, and it didn't make sense to me. If she didn't like the guys then why was she still hanging out with them?

David and Michael were having a staring contest and I saw Michael twitching. I loved to get Michael mad, but I've never seen him this angry before. "Laddie I need to get up," I said and Laddie stopped leaning on me. I smiled at him and walked over towards Michael and David. "Michael are you alright?" I asked with concern. Michael just glared at me and said, "I'm fine already Jamie. Will you stop worrying about it? This doesn't concern you." I was shocked at how my nice cousin could turn into a total asshole in such a short time. "Of course your well being concerns me. I'm your cousin Michael, and I'm allowed to worry about you or whoever I want to. How about you stop being a jerk now?" I said with my voice rising slightly. I breathed in deeply to calm down, because I hated being angry. I finally calmed down, but I still kept glaring at Michael. All of the guys just stared at Michael and I. "Whatever," Michael said and faced David again. David and the guys just stared at me waiting for my reaction. I clenched my hand into a fist, but kept it down at my side. I would not sink down to his stupid level.

The air was really tense, and I was debating on whether I should actually teach Michael a lesson by beating the crap out of him. I was a very strong girl, and it was thanks to my karate classes and trips to the gym ever since I was little. Michael knew that I could beat him up with only a couple of punches, but he decided to ignore that fact. The tense situation was dissolved when Marko reappeared with Chinese food. "Who wants rice?" Marko yelled. David threw Michael some rice, and Laddie brought me a thing of noodles. "Thank you," I said kindly to his sweet consideration. The guys kept staring at Michael's food and David asked, "How are those maggots Michael?" Michael looked down at his rice and freaked out. Michael threw the container away from him and it spilled on the cave floor. It was perfectly good rice and I was furious that Michael would spill good food just because of a little joke. "Michael what was that about?" I asked Michael with a harsh glare. "They were maggots," Michael answered, but it seemed that he was trying to convince himself more than me. I rolled my eyes and saw David extend his noodles for Michael to eat. "They're worms," Michael said and the guys just laughed. David took a bite of his noodles to prove to Michael that they were in fact noodles. "See Michael there is nothing wrong with the food," I told him and he just looked freaked out.

"Sorry about that Michael, we were just kidding around," David said as he poked at his noodles. I stood by Dwayne and a small yawn escaped my lips. "Are you tired?" Dwayne asked me, and I couldn't stop the tingles that spread through me. I wanted to ask him why he had such an effect on me, but I didn't want to seem weird. "I'm a little tired, but I'll be alright. It's been a very exciting day," I said as I smiled up at Dwayne. A small smile appeared on Dwayne's face and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "You can lean on me to rest for a little while," He said and I blushed. I had never had this happen to me before. I wasn't the most social bee at my old town when it came to guys. I leaned against Dwayne and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks," I said with another yawn. Dwayne started rubbing circles on my side and it was very soothing. "You're welcome," Dwayne said.

"Marko go get the bottle," David yelled and my head snapped in David's direction. What had I missed when Dwayne and I were talking? Marko smirked and retrieved a glass bottle that had rubies on it, gold on it, and there was a red liquid swirling in the bottle. It was a beautiful bottle and it looked like something royalty would drink out of. "Jamie come over here," David called and I felt Dwayne start to lead me towards David and the others. Paul and Marko were cat calling at me and Dwayne. Dwayne glared at them and they stopped. David was smirking as he saw Dwayne's arm wrapped around me. "What is it David?" I asked curiously when we reached David. "I thought that you and Michael might like a drink," David said as he extended the bottle towards me. "I've never drank before," I said embarrassed. Paul and Marko seemed shock that I had never drank before, but they shook out of their shock quickly. "Wow you really are a pure and kind soul," Paul said with a chuckle.

"Shut up," I said with a laugh. Michael just glared at Paul for his statement. "It's alright Jamie. A little bit won't bother you," Dwayne said as he drew circles on my stomach. "Alright I'll take your word on it," I said and took a gulp of the red liquid in the beautiful bottle. Paul and Marko hollered in joy, Laddie smiled brightly, Star looked terrified, David was smirking, Michael was still glaring at David, and Dwayne was holding me tighter to his body. My senses all felt so alive at the moment. I felt like I was in a haze and the world was swirling around me, but I wasn't moving. I leaned more into Dwayne and whimpered because of this new feeling that was washing over me. I heard Paul and Marko yell again, and I saw that Michael was drinking from the bottle now. Star was practically shaking behind the curtain. Laddie ran over to me and hugged me around the waist. "Now you are one of us," Laddie said and I didn't know what he meant, but I guess I would figure it out later.

"Dwayne take Jamie home, and then come back here," David ordered and I felt myself being lifted into Dwayne's strong arms. I no longer cared what I did right now, so I snuggled my face into the crook of Dwayne's neck. His smell was of the ocean and the forest, and something else that I couldn't place. I breathed his intoxicating scent and sighed. Dwayne carried me out of the cave and placed me gently on the back of his bike. "Hold on tightly," he said and I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. I told Dwayne the way to Grandpa's house and he started up his bike. As he drove me home, I drew little circles on his stomach. I smiled when I felt him relax under my touch. The ride seemed too short when we arrived at Grandpa's house. Dwayne kicked down the kickstand and helped me get off the bike. "Rest well tonight," Dwayne said as he gazed down at me. I smiled up at him and he did something that I was not expecting. Dwayne leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against mine. He smiled and left me standing there dumbfounded. When his motorcycle disappeared from sight, I turned and went into the house. "Jamie there you are. Where's Michael?" Aunt Lucy asked me when she saw me walk into the house. "Michael will be home later," I said with little emotion. I was still dazed by that small kiss from Dwayne. "Oh alright well I'm glad that you're back. Goodnight," Aunt Lucy said and I walked upstairs. Sam was already sleeping when I entered the bedroom. I collapsed on Sam's bed and slept in my clothes from the day.

Dreams of Dwayne and the guys filled my mind that night.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Lost Boys

I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

Story start

"Jamie wake up. Wake up," Sam said as he shook my shoulder. "Why?" I mumbled and snuggled more into the cover. "Mom said you had to get up. She wants you to help her get ready for her date with Max, and you've slept all day," Sam answered. I shot up from bed and looked at the clock that sat on the table beside the bed. The clock read 7:00 p.m. and I gasped. I've never slept this long before. Was something wrong with me? I got out of bed and walked downstairs. The whole time I was making my way towards the kitchen, I felt Sam giving me a weird look. I stopped at the kitchen door and turned to face Sam. "What is it Sammy?" I asked. Sam gulped and said, "What is wrong with you and Michael? After you two came home last night, you both have slept the day away. I woke Michael up earlier, but he's been cranky and rude all day. I tried to wake you up earlier, but you wouldn't budge. For a moment I thought you were dead." I laughed lightly and gave Sam a hug. "It's alright. Nothing is wrong with me. Michael is just mad that the girl he likes is with someone else. I promise that I won't be cranky and rude to you today," I said and let go of Sam. Sam smiled and walked back upstairs to read one of his Batman comics.

"Aunt Lucy," I called and I heard Lucy answer from her bedroom. I walked into her room and I saw a lot of clothes laid out on her bed. "Oh Jamie I just don't know which one to wear?" Aunt Lucy exclaimed with worry. I picked up a nice blue outfit and handed it to her. "This would look lovely for your date tonight," I said as I handed her the outfit. Aunt Lucy took the outfit from my hands and smiled. "What would I do without you?" "Not know what to wear," I said with a shrug. Aunt Lucy lightly hit me on the shoulder and we both cracked up laughing. "Ah my two beautiful girls," Grandpa's voice sounded from Lucy's bedroom door. "Grandpa," I yelled and attacked him with a hug.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling? You slept the day away," Grandpa said as he gave me a concerned look. "I'm fine. I guess I was just really tired," I said with a shrug. I stepped away from Grandpa and said, "Have fun on your date tonight Aunt Lucy." Lucy blushed and Grandpa went to give her the father daughter talk. I laughed and walked out of the room. My Aunt was too old for that talk, but I'm sure that she will listen to it anyways. I walked upstairs and stopped at Michael's door. I was going to check on him, but then I remembered how harsh he had been to me last night. I glared at his door and walked back downstairs. I grabbed a random book off of the book shelf in the living room, and I sat down on the couch. After reading for a few minutes, Aunt Lucy emerged from her bedroom and said, "Alright well I'm leaving. If you need anything just call the restaurant. Jamie will you watch things for me?" "Yeah have fun," I said and watched Aunt Lucy leave the house. Grandpa left a few minutes later, and I laughed at the present he was going to give his lucky lady.

Michael walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. He didn't even notice me and I wasn't going to pay attention to him either. I heard the fridge open and I got off the couch. I didn't want to have to deal with Michael right now, so I went outside and sat on the bench that was on the front porch. The night air calmed me and I loved the sounds of nature around me. I stretched out on the bench and daydreamed or in this case night dreamed. I chuckled when I daydreamed that purple bunnies were chasing me. I could be really strange at times, and no one had figured it out yet. Motorcycles sounded in the air and I shot up from my laying down position. Laughter filled the air and I heard my name whispered among the breeze.

Sam screamed and I ran inside the house to see what was wrong. "Sam what's going on?" I yelled as I ran upstairs into Sam's bedroom. Michael was outside Sam's window and he was screaming for Sam to help him. "Oh my god," I yelled as I ran over to the window and grabbed Michael's hands. Some strong force was pulling Michael, and it was starting to pull me. "Sam stop screaming and help me," I yelled and Sam grabbed a hold of me. The two of us pulled Michael back into the bedroom, and Sam was still freaking out. "We need to call mom," Sam said and went to grab the phone. "No we don't. I'm not going to let anything ruin Lucy's date. I'll handle everything. Sam watch Michael. I'm going outside and check things out," I said in a commanding voice. Michael was lying on the floor and breathing heavily. Fear was evident in Michael's brown eyes. I ran downstairs and grabbed a knife out of the kitchen. I opened the front door and looked around. I didn't see any motorcycle lights, but I did hear a shrill noise. It sounded like a bat. I looked into the air, but I didn't see anything. "Alright this isn't funny," I yelled hoping to hear laughter or something, but I was answered with silence. I sighed in frustration and went back inside. "Sam is everything alright?" I asked when I walked into Sam's room. "Yeah everything is fine now, but I still think we should call mom," Sam answered and he was sitting on his bed. Both Sam and Michael looked nervous and scared, but I was more on edge ready to hurt whoever dared to scare my cousins. Nanuk was growling at the window, and I walked over to the window and looked outside. "What is it boy?" I asked Nanuk and he just whined. "It'll be alright you guys," I said to everyone in the room. Michael rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry for being mean to you. I just don't know what's going on anymore. I don't know what to do," Michael sobbed into my back. I turned around in his embrace and lovingly rubbed his back. "It'll be fine. I'm in charge now and I promised Lucy that I would take care of everything, and that is what I intend to do," I said to reassure the guys. "Now it is way past your bed time. It's time for the two of you to go to bed," I said and Sam and Michael glared at me. "I'm serious. Go to bed," I said in my commanding tone. Michael walked to his room and Sam got under the covers.

"That's better," I said and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek. "Everything will be alright. Now sleep tight," I said and walked out of Sam's bedroom with Nanuk at my heels. I walked into Michael's room and he was sitting at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. "What happened Michael? How did you end up flying?" I asked standing in his doorway. "I don't know. Earlier I almost attacked Sam. It was like I wanted to bite him or something, and then Sam discovered that I'm a half-vampire. I don't want this Jamie. Oh no if I'm a half-vampire then that means you are one too. It was that liquid we drank last night. Those guys are vampires. What are we going to do?" Michael said with panic in his voice. "It'll be fine. If you want me to I'll talk to the guys and see why they made us this way I will. Michael I know it's confusing and strange right now, but just rest right now," I said soothingly. Michael gave me a small nod and he got under his covers to sleep. I sighed and walked downstairs. I put the kitchen knife in my pocket and walked outside again. I made sure that Nanuk stayed inside, but he didn't seem happy about it. Nanuk started clawing at the living room window, but I motioned for him to stop. The night air was still and I no longer heard the shrill cry of bats. I presumed that the guys were no longer there.

I walked back inside and scratched Nanuk behind his ears to calm him. "It's alright boy," I said soothingly. Nanuk had bit Michael earlier, but Nanuk didn't harm me at all. I guess Nanuk doesn't mind that I'm a half-vampire now. I wasn't afraid of being a half-vampire, because ever since I was little I wanted vampires to exist. Now I have my dream come true, but I don't think this was Michael's dream. Star and Michael seemed to be in the same predicament of not liking what they've become. I didn't have any problem of becoming a part of David's group, because all of the guys were nice and Laddie was a total sweetheart. I also had a small crush on Dwayne and it was still growing. Paul and Marko were the jesters in the group, and everything they did made me laugh. David was obviously the leader of the group, and Dwayne was the quiet observer. Dwayne's voice always made butterflies appear in my stomach, and I wanted to hear more of his voice.

"Jamie," Sam yelled and I ran upstairs and to his room. "What is it?" I asked while scanning his room for any sign of disturbance. "I'm freaked out by this. Michael and you aren't human anymore. Are you going to try and bite me like Michael did?" Sam said with fear in his eyes. I started to walk towards Sam so I could hug him, but he flinched back in fear. Sadness entered my dark blue eyes upon seeing my little cousin fearing me. "Sam there is nothing wrong with what Michael and I have become. I will never try to bite you Sam. Please don't be afraid of me. I'll go sleep on the couch tonight," I said with sorrow and closed Sam's bedroom door behind me. I walked downstairs and lied down on the couch. I tossed and turned throughout the night, and I finally fell into an unconscious state when the sun rose in the sky.

"Jamie what are you doing on the couch?" I heard Aunt Lucy ask me. I shot up from the couch and looked at Aunt Lucy. She was giving me a concerned look, but I just said, "I didn't feel like taking all of Sam's bed so I slept down here." Lucy believed me and smiled. "I had so much fun with Max last night. He took me to this wonderful restaurant and he was such a gentleman," Lucy said as she reminisced about her date. "That's wonderful Aunt Lucy. I'm glad that you had a great time," I said as I stood from the couch. I looked out the living room window and saw the sun setting. "Aunt Lucy is it alright if I go to the boardwalk with you tonight?" I asked with hope in my eyes. "You will be alone because Sam and Michael want to stay home. Will you be alright without someone to talk to?" Aunt Lucy asked curiously. "I'll be fine," I said and I rushed upstairs to get ready.

After showering, I put on some blue jeans, a black tank top, my favorite leather jacket, and my cameo chocker. I applied a little bit of lip gloss and black eye-liner. "Jamie are you ready?" Aunt Lucy yelled from downstairs. I slipped on my black converses and ran downstairs. "I'm ready," I said with a bright smile. Michael and Sam were sitting in the living-room and they eyed me wearily. "I'll be fine," I whispered to them and gave them a small smile. Aunt Lucy and I left the house and headed towards the boardwalk in her car. On the way there Lucy told me what she and Max conversed about on their date.

"Have fun Jamie, and be careful," Aunt Lucy said as we went our separate ways on the boardwalk. I smiled and waved bye to Aunt Lucy, and then I started my search for the guys. I walked to the area where I first saw them on my first night at Santa Carla. Five happy faces greeted me when I turned the corner. "Jamie," Laddie yelled and he gave me a big hug. "Hi Laddie I've missed you," I said and ruffled Laddie's hair. Laddie smiled up at me and grabbed me by the hand. He pulled over to the other four guys and I smiled at them. David smirked as I stood directly in front of him. I leaned in close and whispered, "When exactly were you going to tell me that I'm a half-vampire?"

All of the guys smirked and I let out a small laugh. "You don't seem bothered by it," David said as he leaned back on his bike. "I'm not bothered by it. In fact I'm excited and extremely happy about what I've become. Michael isn't that thrilled but I might can change his mind," I said and looked at Dwayne. Dwayne's eyes were playing tricks on me again, and my stomach was full of fluttering butterflies. "Welcome to the family," Paul and Marko yelled and engulfed me in a hug. "Yay," Laddie cheered and walked over to Dwayne. "Jamie is one of us now," Laddie said as he pulled Dwayne towards me. David smirked as he watched the turn of events. I guess he didn't expect me to be so accepting of what I've become. "Welcome to the family Jamie," Dwayne said and caressed my cheek with his right hand. I shivered at his touch and smiled up into his chocolate eyes. "Thanks," I whispered and leaned into his gentle caress.

"Come on Jamie let's go home," David said and all of the guys got on their bikes. Laddie got on the back of Marko's bike and I got on the back of Dwayne's bike. "Hold on tight," Dwayne said to me again, but there was no need to tell me because I was already holding on tightly. The motorcycles roared to life and I joined the guys in hollering and having fun. The ride was as exhilarating as the first. It ended too soon as we reached Hudson's point. Everyone got off the bikes and we entered the cave. This time through the tunnel I could see everything perfectly, but Dwayne still kept his hand on my lower back. It sent a warm tingle through my body, and I smiled. When we entered the living area of the cave, I noticed that Star was nowhere in sight. I took a guess that she was off with Michael. Paul turned on the stereo and guns n' roses came on. The song that was playing was 'Welcome to the jungle'. I grabbed Laddie's hands and we started dancing and goofing off. David sat down in his wheelchair and smiled a genuine smile. I released Laddie's hands and walked over to Dwayne. "Come on let's dance," I said with a smile. "I don't dance," he said and I pulled the puppy dog pout on him. "Please," I said and I could see his wall cracking. Dwayne sighed and agreed. I jumped for joy and pulled Dwayne to the area where I had been dancing earlier.

Dwayne arms encircled my waist as we danced and it felt so right. I felt like this is where I belonged, and that this was my true home. Once the song finished, Dwayne led me over to the couch and we sat beside each other. I blushed when he wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed in comfort. Laddie came over and sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around Laddie, and he went to sleep in my arms. "You're very good with Laddie," Dwayne said in my ear. His cold breath made the butterflies in my stomach worse. "I've always wanted a child and I guess I just saw Laddie as mine," I said and smiled at Dwayne. Dwayne leaned down and pulled me into a light kiss. I shyly kissed back and he smiled. "Ooh la la," Paul called when he saw Dwayne and me kissing. I shyly pulled away and stuck my tongue out at Paul. "Leave them alone Paul," David said and Paul went over to fiddle with the stereo. "Jamie how are you able to accept this so easily?" David asked me and I said, "I've always wanted vampires to be real. I always hated being a weak human, and now my wish to be a vampire has came true. I'm only half now, but I don't think I'll be that way for long." David smirked and said, "Well I'm happy to have you here." I smiled and snuggled into Dwayne's arms, while being careful not to wake up Laddie. Dwayne kissed my forehead and held me tighter to him.

I spent hours just sitting comfortably beside Dwayne. Soon I remembered why I needed to talk to the guys. "Why did you change Michael and me into half-vampires David?" I asked out of the blue. David looked up at me and all of the other guys stopped what they were doing. "I wanted to expand my family and I saw you and Michael to be who I wanted in this family. I knew that the two of you would fit in well, and you had already accepted us before you knew what we were. Michael will have to take his time to accept us, but I'm sure he will in time. Michael has no need to fear us, and when he learns to accept us he can have Star as his girl. I never loved her so it won't bother me to let her go," David said with a shrug. I smiled and said, "Thanks that is all I needed to know. I might need to be getting home now. My Aunt will have a heart attack if I don't come home tonight, and I need to talk to Michael." I gently placed Laddie on the seat beside me and stood from the couch. I stretched my arms above my head, and a small sigh escaped my lips.

The guys looked sad that I would be leaving, but they knew I was right. I couldn't just separate myself from my human family yet. I would have to separate from the day soon, but not right now. Dwayne stood from the couch and I said goodbye to everyone, and Dwayne and I walked out of the cave. I was confused on my relationship with Dwayne, but I didn't know how to ask him. "Dwayne," I whispered as we reached the open air. "Yes?" he said as he turned and looked at me. "What are we?" I asked shyly and looked up into his chocolate eyes. Dwayne smiled and pulled me into his strong arms. "I like you Jamie, and I want you to be mine. I was overjoyed when you accepted us so openly. Will you be mine?" Dwayne asked with passion burning in his eyes. My cheeks became a light pink and I lightly kissed his lips. "Yes," I said and Dwayne deepened the kiss. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. It was everything I could ever want. Fireworks were going off in the air and I felt like I was melting from the heat of the kiss. I pulled back to breathe and Dwayne chuckled lightly. He kissed me lightly on the lips and we got on his bike. The ride home was peaceful and I felt safe riding with Dwayne. The wind and ocean created beautiful scenery after our romantic moment. It was like time had stopped when Dwayne and I were together. I had never felt this way for anyone before, and I never wanted my relationship with Dwayne to end.

My romantic moment ended when Dwayne pulled into Grandpa's drive-way. I dismounted Dwayne's bike and he pulled me into a passionate kiss before he rode off. I happily walked into the house and went straight to Michael's room. "Michael," I called at his doorway. "Come in Jamie," Michael said as he walked out of his bathroom and sat on the bed. I sat down on the bed beside him and smiled. "Michael I know that this is really strange and confusing for you, but the guys are willing to help you adapt. David changed us because he knew we would fit in well with the guys, and because he wants you to be one of them. He sees you as a brother or best friend, and he told me that he would let you take your time to adapt to this way of life. David also knows how you feel about Star, and he said that he would happily allow you and Star to be together. This way we can all be together and everyone gets what they want. I promise that you will like this life. All of the guys are welcoming you with open arms. Now you just have to accept it, and everything will be fine. The guys are good people and they will help you Michael. Please do this for me and Star. I know Star likes you, and I also know that she is hiding in your bathroom," I said and smiled at Michael. Michael blushed and Star shyly walked out of the bathroom. Michael processed all that I had told him and he sighed. "Jamie this will be very hard for me to get use to, but I'll try my best. I promise," Michael said with a small smile. I cheered and gave Michael a big hug. "Star this is great news. Now you can be with Michael and we shall all be happy together," I said as I walked over to Star and gave her a big hug. Star returned the hug and smiled at Michael and I. "I'm sorry that I gave you a bad impression of me Jamie," Star said and I gave her another hug. "Don't worry about it. Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight you two," I said and left the room with a smile. Things in my life were looking up. I explained everything to Sam, and he hesitantly accepted everything. It would take a while for my cousins to get use to everything, but I knew everything would work out. Now I was glad that my mother had disowned me, because if she hadn't then I would have never met Dwayne or the others.

Sam let me sleep in his bed that night, and I smiled at knowing that he didn't fear me anymore. Sam was still nervous about his cousin and older brother being half-vampires, but he's a good kid and he knows that we are the same people. We would never hurt him, and I need Sam to always be there to help me bug Michael. I fell asleep dreaming of ways to torture Michael.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Lost Boys

I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

Story start

I awoke the next night and heard a motorcycle drive into Grandpa's driveway. I ran to the window and saw Dwayne sitting on his bike waiting for me. I quickly got ready and grabbed my guitar case. I wanted to play my newest song for Laddie tonight. "Jamie have fun on your date," Aunt Lucy called and I blushed. Aunt Lucy didn't know of what was transpiring around her, but I couldn't burst her bubble of normalcy yet. Grandpa gave me a strange look and he called me over to him. I walked over to him and smiled. "Jamie be careful with that boy," Grandpa said cautiously and he cast Dwayne a glare through the window. "Grandpa I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying but I can take care of myself, and Dwayne would never harm me," I said and gave grandpa a reassuring hug. Grandpa returned the hug and whispered in my ear, "I want to meet this Dwayne face to face soon. Invite him over tomorrow night, and if he hurts you tell me and I'll stuff him." I laughed and let Grandpa go back to stuffing his latest project. I would have invited Michael to come and join the guys and me, but Star and he were already hanging out at the boardwalk. Michael and Star were cute together, but Michael was still a love-sick puppy. Sam and I always teased him about it.

Sam had grown more at ease to the idea that Michael and I weren't normal anymore. I ran outside and jumped into Dwayne's arms. My guitar case was on the ground and I looked at it and tried to decide how I would hold it during the ride. "We can strap it to the back of the bike," Dwayne said when he looked down at my guitar case. I smiled brightly and helped him situate the guitar to the back of his bike. "I've missed you," Dwayne said as he pulled me into his arms again. I laughed as he blew cold air on my neck. "It's only been a few hours since you last saw me," I said and got on his bike. Dwayne smirked at me and got on the bike too. "Ready?" he asked as he looked back at me. "I'm always ready," I answered with a laugh and we rode off to the cave.

I walked into the cave holding my guitar case, and I saw Laddie's eyes light up. "You brought your guitar," Laddie cheered and ran over to me. "What are you going to play?" Laddie asked with curious eyes. "I'm going to play a song that I wrote about you," I said to Laddie and he hugged my waist. I laughed and scanned the cave for the others. David, Paul, and Marko were nowhere to be seen. "Dwayne where is everyone?" I asked and looked back at Dwayne wanting an answer. "They went to talk to the head vampire about you and Michael becoming part of the group," he answered and I nodded. "Oh alright well I hope that the head vampire accepts us," I said with a smile and sat down on the old fountain. I placed my guitar case on the ground in front of me and opened it up. My beautiful dark blue guitar shined at me, and I carefully picked it up. I put the black strap around me and made sure my guitar was tuned. Laddie sat down on the ground in front of me and I sent him a warm smile. Dwayne sat down beside me on the fountain and I started playing my song that I wrote for Laddie.

_You brighten my day_

_You brighten my night_

_You are my little boy_

_My little ball of light_

_Ice cream and laughter fill my head_

_When I think of my Laddie_

_Dancing and fun are always here_

_When I have my Laddie near_

_Without you I would have nothing _

_With you I have the world_

_No one can separate us_

_For you and I are inseparable_

_You are my Laddie _

_I am your Jamie _

_Ice cream and laughter_

_Forever and ever_

Laddie cheered and Dwayne smiled at me. "Did you like it?" I asked Laddie and he embraced me with a hug. I laughed and set my guitar back in its case. I pulled Laddie in for a better hug and he smiled at me. "Thank you Jamie," Laddie said and I smiled affectionately. I truly did feel like Laddie was my own child, and I never wanted that to change. Dwayne smiled at the scene before him. If anyone had walked in at that moment, then they would have thought we were one happy family. It was a true Kodak moment. Dwayne reached over and caressed my cheek. I looked at him and he kissed me lovingly on the lips. I melted into his kiss, but soon broke away because I heard Laddie snickering. "Dwayne and Jamie sitting in a tree," Laddie started singing and he ran around the fountain as I chased him. Dwayne just laughed at Laddie and I, and the atmosphere of the cave became happy and light. Motorcycles were heard from above and I knew that the others were back. David was the first to walk into the living area of the cave, and he smiled when he saw me tickling Laddie. "I finally caught you," I said as I continued to tickle Laddie. Laddie laughed uncontrollably and he called for Dwayne to help him. Dwayne laughed and picked me up in his strong arms. "No fair," I said with a pout and Laddie just started singing again.

Paul and Marko walked in the cave and busted out laughing too, but they made it worse by joining Laddie in singing the song. I blushed and hid my red face in Dwayne's neck. "Jamie it's alright. We all know how you and Dwayne feel for each other," David said as he sat in his wheelchair. "How did your meeting go?" I asked David when Dwayne set me down. Paul and Marko stopped their singing, and Laddie went to stand beside Dwayne and I. "He wants to meet you and Michael, but other than that he sounded happy that Michael and you have joined us," David answered with a shrug. "Well then that's good news," I said with a smile. David agreed and motioned for me to come over to him. "The head vampire said that you will have to become a full vampire in a week's time," David said seriously when I stood beside him. "What about my family? Does Michael have to become a full one in a week too?" I asked David with concern. "Michael doesn't have to become a full one yet, but that is only because Star refuses to become a full one right now. Once Star decides to fully change then Michael will change with her. You will still be able to see and talk to your family. We would never forbid you from seeing them, but you can't tell them what we are. I know your younger brother has already found out, but he has promised not to tell. Your Aunt and Grandpa are better left in the dark," David said. I nodded, but I still felt bad about keeping something from Grandpa and Aunt Lucy. Ever since I was little, I confided in the two of them. They were my pillars of strength when the world crumbled down on me.

David gave my hand a comforting squeeze and said, "Everything will be fine. Now let's hear you play us something." I smiled and walked over to my guitar. Laddie sat down on the ground in front of me, and Paul and Marko joined him. Dwayne stood beside me and David stayed in his chair. I played songs until it was about two hours before sunrise. I put my guitar back in its case and yawned. "You look like a cat when you yawn," Paul said as he stared at me. "Meow," I said and clawed at the air like I was a cat. Paul busted out laughing and all of the others just chuckled. Star walked in the cave and smiled when she saw everyone smiling. I noticed that she started acting friendlier to the guys, and it was all thanks to Michael and I. Star walked over and pulled me into a hug. "Your cousin just asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm so happy," Star said in my ear. "Aw I'm happy for the two of you. Star and Michael sitting in a tree," I started singing and Laddie joined me. Star blushed and all of the guys laughed. "Stop," Star said with a blush. I laughed and we stopped singing.

"Where is Michael?" I asked Star. Star explained that he went home, because he was tired from their date. After she said that Paul exploded in laughter. "Naughty Star," I said and joined Paul in laughing. "Perverts," Star said and we laughed harder. I looked at Dwayne and he just chuckled. I walked over to Dwayne and gave him the puppy dog pout. "Am I a pervert?" I asked with innocent eyes. Dwayne looked down at me and he took his time to decide. "Yes but I still like you," he finally answered and I put on a shocked face. "I'm not a pervert," I said and turned away from him. I was about to walk away when he pulled back into him. "I was only kidding," he said against my neck. I shivered at the tingle that ran through my spine, and he lightly kissed my neck. "Alright I'll forgive you," I said and kissed his lips. Before the kiss could go deeper, Marko interrupted us. "Jamie you have to meet the head vampire tomorrow night," Marko informed me and I thanked him. "Is this head vampire an imposing figure or something?" I asked Dwayne and Marko. "He can be intimidating, but he looks like a geek," Marko said and I laughed at the picture that I formed in my head. The only person that fit the description was Max, but I didn't want to think that. If Max was the head vampire, then that would mean my Aunt was dating a powerful vampire.

"What are you thinking about?" David asked when he saw me lost in thought. I smirked at him and said, "I was imagining you in a tutu and you were performing the nutcracker. It was a very amusing daydream. I think you should try to be a ballerina." David looked shocked at what I said, and I started running because I knew I was in trouble. "You are paying for that. Get back here Jamie," David yelled as he chased after me. Laughter from the guys filled the cave. I would have laughed, but I was too busy running from David. I no longer heard David's footsteps and I looked behind me to see where he went, but I was scooped up in someone's arms before I could look back. I looked up and saw David in his vampire form and he was flying. "That's not fair," I complained and David just laughed. "Life's not fair," David said and he flew back into the main cave area with me in his arms. "Don't you dare drop me," I said as I looked down at the ground below me. David just laughed and threw me to Dwayne. I screamed and Dwayne caught me. "That was mean," I said with a pout and glared at David. David laughed and flew off.

Laddie was looking at my guitar and I decided to teach him how to play. The rest of the night I taught Laddie a few chords and a simple song. "Thank you," Laddie said as he engulfed me in a hug. I laughed and hugged him back. Laddie was a very affectionate child, and he always made me smile. "I should probably be getting home," I said when I glanced at my watch. "Stay here tonight," Dwayne said as he appeared behind me. I smacked him on the arm for surprising me, and I looked into his eyes. "I'm serious stay with me tonight Jamie," Dwayne whispered and I got lost in his chocolate eyes. I was already pulled into their chocolate depths and knew that I wouldn't be able to refuse. I smiled and agreed to stay. I know that Grandpa and Aunt Lucy would be worried sick, but I was in no danger here. All of the guys would do anything to keep me safe, and I knew Dwayne would be the first to risk his life for me. It's weird for me to think all of this, because I have only known Dwayne and the others for less then a week, but I just felt so right here.

"I'll stay," I whispered and Dwayne caressed my cheek. He lightly grabbed my chin and pulled me into a gentle and sweet kiss. I pulled away and saw Laddie making a fish face at the two of us. Dwayne smirked at me and we started tickling Laddie. Laddie kept laughing so hard that I thought he was going to turn purple. "I give up. Please stop," Laddie cried in desperation for us to stop tickling him. I laughed and we stopped our tickling assault on poor Laddie. "Now are you going to be good?" I asked with a stern face but my playful eyes betrayed my stern look. "Yes," Laddie said and he ran off to the bedroom that Star had disappeared into. Star and Laddie would take up the only bed so I was confused on where I would sleep. I looked at Dwayne questionably and he already guessed what I was thinking. "You will be with me tonight," he said as he grabbed my hand. I was led into an old elevator shaft and I saw a bar at the top of the shaft. I looked at Dwayne and gave him a 'you're crazy' look. "If my head turns purple from too much blood rushing to it, then it is your entire fault," I said and Dwayne just chuckled. "You'll be fine," he said and wrapped his arms around me. Dwayne lifted us up to the bar and flipped upside down. I saw that his feet had become like a bat's and they were gripping the bar. I clung onto Dwayne tightly and refused to look down. "Jamie it's alright. I won't drop you I promise," Dwayne whispered huskily as sleep started to affect him. David, Paul, and Marko also joined us up on the bar and they smiled at me. "Alright but remember what I said about the purple thing earlier. If that happens then you are so dead," I said and grinned at Dwayne. All of the guys laughed and Dwayne held me tightly against him.

I was surprised that hanging upside down this long didn't affect me. Dwayne gave me the 'I told you so' look and I just stuck my tongue out at him. He lightly chuckled and pulled me into another sweet kiss. I returned it and snuggled into his arms. "Goodnight Jamie," he whispered into my hair. "Goodnight Dwayne," I said and sleep overpowered us as the sun took its place in the sky of Santa Carla.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Lost Boys

I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

Story start

"Aw look at the love birds," Paul said and Marko snickered. I opened my eyes slowly and yawned. I wasn't fully aware of where I was, but I soon remembered when I looked down and saw Paul and Marko standing on the ground below. I looked at their smiling faces and turned to look at Dwayne's peaceful face. I ran my hand across his cheek and his eyes fluttered open. "Wake up Dwayne," I whispered softly and Marko and Paul snickered again. I glared down at them and they stopped snickering like little school girls. Dwayne's eyes slowly opened and he smiled when he saw my face. "I could get use to waking up to this," he whispered and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I returned the kiss and pulled away with a slight blush tinting my cheeks. I was about to say something to Dwayne, but a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I whimpered in pain and Dwayne quickly flew the two of us to the main area of the cave. I wrapped my arms around my stomach to try and stop the pain, but it didn't work. Dwayne carried me bridal style over to David. David looked at me with a knowing look and said, "It seems that your body is ready for the final leap." I looked at him and said, "I'll do it if it makes the pain stop." Dwayne cooed soothing words into my ear as the boys took flight out of the cave. I would have enjoyed flying in Dwayne's arms, but the pain distracted me from anything to do with joy.

We soon landed on the beach a short distance away from a bonfire party. Surfers were dancing around the fire and I could smell the alcohol all the way from where we were at. I held my nose in disgust at the alcohol, but a sweet intoxicating scent soon came to my nose. I felt my teeth elongate into fangs and my eyesight became clearer. Dwayne let me stand on my own two feet and I smiled hungrily at the unsuspecting humans. David and the guys smirked when they saw my predator stare. They also elongated their fangs and their eyes turned the same gold that mine were. Dwayne came up to my side and kissed my neck and said, "Jamie their blood is waiting for you. Go and take it." I growled hungrily and pounced on the closest surfer. The surfer went to scream but I silenced him with my hand over his mouth. David and the others attacked the other surfers and I sunk my fangs deep into my victim's neck. The warm copper blood rushed into my mouth and it was the best taste I've ever had. People in mythology believed that the nectar that the gods drank was the sweetest thing in the universe, but the coppery blood in my mouth had it beat.

I let the body fall to the sand when I had my fill. The pain no longer attacked my body and I felt so warm. Now I knew why David and the others enjoyed being what they were. Nothing could end the feeling that ran through my body. I looked over to the others and they all looked at me with pride. Blood dripped from the corner of my mouth and I licked it off my lips. I smiled at the boys and showed off my fangs. Paul and Marko hollered in celebration and Dwayne pulled me into a fiery kiss. I could taste the blood from his victims and I hungrily kissed back. Soon we pulled apart and David walked over to me. Dwayne handed me to David, and David embraced me with a hug. "Welcome to the world of the vampire," David said and he smiled at me like an older brother would to his younger sister. I hugged David back and Paul and Marko soon joined the hug. "Alright we need to go and let you meet the head vampire," David said and everyone split from the hug. I smiled and flew into the air. All of the guys smiled at me and flew up to me. "You already have everything under control," Marko said and he flew circles around me. I laughed and started flying after him. "This way," David said and he flew away.

After flying for a few minutes, we arrived at a nice house that was surrounded by flowers and shrubbery. The plant life was well kept and I bent down to smell a white rose that was beside me. I smiled as I took in its beautiful aroma. Dwayne bent down beside me and picked the rose from the bush. He placed it in my hair and I smiled. "Beautiful," he whispered and I blushed. David was waiting at the front door of the house and we walked to stand behind him. Shortly after David rang the doorbell, a dog could be heard barking inside. "Thorn quiet," a voice said and I gasped when Max answered the door. "What are you doing here David?" Max asked when saw David and the others. I guessed he couldn't see me because Dwayne's tall frame towered in front of me. "We've brought our newest member tonight. Max meet Jamie, Jamie meet Max," David said as Dwayne stepped away from in front of me. I smiled politely and said, "We've met once before but it is nice to see you again. My Aunt has enjoyed the time you two have spent together." Max seemed surprised to see me but soon smiled at what I said. "Yes it is nice to see you again too. I hope you don't mind that I'm seeing your Aunt Lucy. She is a wonderful woman, and I only want the best for her," Max said and he welcomed us into his house.

We all made our way into the house and I said, "Well as long as you treat her right then I have no problem with the two of you seeing each other." Max laughed and he led all of us into his living room. All of us sat on the couches that were spread around the living room and Max stood in front of the fireplace. "David has told me that you reacted very well to your current situation Jamie. Why?" Max asked as he put his hands in his pockets. I just smiled and said, "This may sound childish, but ever since I was little I always wanted vampires to exist. When I found out that I had become a half-vampire, I was overjoyed." Max laughed lightly and smiled at me with true joy. "Well that is just wonderful my dear. I hope that Michael starts to think more like you do about this whole situation. Soon I will have to break the news to your Aunt Lucy, and I wish to do it as gently as possible. Your young cousin Sam might be a little bit of a hassle in dealing with, but I'm sure that you can convince him to join us," Max said. I frowned slightly when he mentioned Sam.

"What if Sam does not want to be a vampire? Would you still force him to be turned, even if he were to swear to keep this secret to himself?" I asked.

All of the guys stared at me and then looked to Max. Max thought on this for a little while and then he sighed. "I will not turn him right now, because he is still too young. After I have turned Lucy, then I will talk with her and Sam on the matter. I do not want anything bad to happen from this, so I will just wait till the time is right to solve everything," Max said and I smiled. "Thank you," I said sincerely and Max nodded. "When are you going to make Jamie fully turn into one of us David?" Max asked David curiously. The guys snickered and I just smiled brightly. "Well Max I already have," David answered simply with a smirk. Max just shrugged with a smile and he said, "Welcome to the family Jamie. Well that is all I truly wanted to talk with all of you about. Except I will need to figure out a way to tell Lucy that you will no longer be living with her and her father."

I thought for a moment and said, "I do not think that Lucy will have that much of a problem about me living with the guys, but I know that my Grandfather will want to meet Dwayne first. Do you mind if I use your telephone Max?" Max pointed to where his phone was at and I stood from the couch and walked over to where the phone was at. All of the guys were quietly talking with Max as I dialed my Grandfather's phone number. "Hello," Grandpa said and I smiled at how his voice sounded on the phone. "Hi Grandpa this is Jamie. I was wondering if you would like to meet Dwayne tonight. Also I have a very important announcement I have to make tonight, and I need both you and Lucy there to hear it," I said. Grandpa was quiet for a moment before he yelled, "Lucy get ready we are having company over." I held the phone away from my ear and the guys all laughed. "Alright Jamie we will be here so hurry up and bring that boy over. I'm going to have a long nice talk with him when he gets here," Grandpa said. "Alright Grandpa we will see you soon. Bye," I said with a laugh. Grandpa said his goodbye and he hung up the phone.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone," I said to Max as I walked back over to the couch. "Well you all may go now, because I need to get to the video store now anyways," Max said and all of the guys stood from their spots on the couches and we left Max's house. The guys flew to the boardwalk, except for Dwayne and me who flew to my Grandfather's house. "Be prepared for a long talk from my Grandfather. He is always very protective of my Aunt and me," I said to Dwayne. Dwayne just laughed and gave me a reassuring smile. Dwayne grabbed my hand in his and we walked to the house. I opened the front door and Grandpa was already standing there in his normal attire. Aunt Lucy was standing on the stairs and she was dressed casual but still nice. "Oh hello you must be Dwayne. Come on in you two don't just stand there," Lucy said with a welcoming smile. I led Dwayne in and we stopped to stand in front of Grandpa. "Grandpa this is Dwayne. Dwayne this is my Grandpa and that is my Aunt Lucy," I said with a smile. "I hope Grandpa doesn't go too crazy in his speech with Dwayne," I thought silently.

Aunt Lucy just smiled at Dwayne and said her 'hello's', while Grandpa just looked Dwayne up and down. "Hmm you see like a strong young man. Would you give your life to protect my granddaughter? Are you going to treat her with the respect she deserves?" Grandpa started firing off questions left and right. I sighed and so did Aunt Lucy. "Dad at least let the young man sit down before you start interrogating him like crazy," Aunt Lucy said. I led Dwayne to the living room and he sat down on the couch. Grandpa sat on a seat across from Dwayne, and Lucy pulled me into the kitchen to help make some small refreshments and snacks. The whole time Grandpa was questioning Dwayne, I was trying to come up with a way to break the whole living with Dwayne and the others in an easier way. Lucy must have noticed my thinking gaze and she asked, "What's bothering you Jamie?" I sighed and gave her a smile.

"I'll tell you and Grandpa what is on my mind once he is done questioning Dwayne," I said and Lucy just nodded and went back to checking on the cookies that were now cooking in the oven. Grandpa was no longer heard asking questions, and soon he and Dwayne walked into the kitchen. "Jamie you picked a good one. I give my consent to this relationship," Grandpa said and he ruffled my hair. I laughed and moved my head out from under his head. "This is great Jamie. Well the cookies will be done in a couple of minutes. Will you go get Sam for me Jamie?" Lucy said and I happily agreed to go get Sam. Dwayne helped Lucy getting glasses out of the cupboards for the milk to go in as I left the kitchen.

"Hey Sam come downstairs for some cookies and milk," I said as I walked into Sam's bedroom. Sam was reading one of his Superman comics, and he shot off of the bed at the mention of cookies and milk. I laughed and we raced back downstairs to the kitchen. "How about we all go eat in the living room?" Lucy suggested as she pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven. Dwayne grabbed my hand in his again and we walked to the living room and sat beside each other on the couch. Sam sat on my other side. I could tell that Sam was a little hesitant around Dwayne but I just smiled reassuringly at Sam. "Sam this is my boyfriend Dwayne. Dwayne this is my little brother Sam," I said and formally introduced the two of them. Sam and Dwayne shook hands and Lucy brought the cookies and milk to the living room with Grandpa's help. After everyone was situated and some conversations had passed, I decided that now would be the best time to tell of my moving out.

I sighed and placed my glass of milk onto the little coffee table in the center of everyone. I stood from the couch and Dwayne still had a hold of my hand. He sensed what I was about to do and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Lucy, Grandpa, Sam I have something very important to say right now. Please don't say anything until I'm finished speaking, because this is a little hard for me to say. I'm very happy to be here with everyone, but even though this is very sudden, I feel that I should move out of the house and live somewhere else. You don't need to worry, because I will still come and see everyone and I also will not be living alone. I'll be in good care and the people that I will be living with are like a second family to me," I said. Everyone was a little shocked at this, but I could see that Lucy had already figured out that I wanted to live with Dwayne. She stood from her seat and pulled me into a hug.

"Sweetie I just want you to be happy, and if you want to live with Dwayne then I fully support it," Lucy said and I returned the hug. Grandpa stood up and stared at Dwayne. "She is my little granddaughter and if even one little hair on her head is harmed then it will be you who pays for it," Grandpa said and Dwayne nodded. "I understand sir. I will take very good care of her, and she can come and visit anytime she wants too," Dwayne said and gave my Grandpa a firm hand shake in a sort of way to seal his promise. Sam hugged me when Lucy quit hugging me, and he said, "You better not forget about me, and I want you to come and see me at least twice or three times a week." I laughed and squeezed him tightly. "Alright I can manage that," I said and we released from the hug shortly after. "I'm happy that you all are so accepting of this, but I just thought you would be a little more resistant," I said with a small laugh. Everyone just laughed and Grandpa said, "I don't really mind because I know that you are old enough to make your own decisions. I just want you to be well taken care of and provided for."

I pulled my Grandpa into a tight hug and he ruffled my hair again. "Alright enough with this sappy stuff, when are you going to get your stuff and move it out?" Grandpa asked with a smile as he pulled away from the hug. I just laughed as Lucy hit Grandpa on the arm. "You can get your stuff out whenever you want Jamie. There is no rush," Lucy said with a smile as she picked up a cookie. I sighed in relief and I looked over to Dwayne, who was also smiling in relief and from what I could tell pure happiness. I was so happy that I pulled Dwayne into a big hug. Dwayne returned the hug and I could hear Lucy sighing at the romantic scene in front of her, and I heard Sam and Grandpa say, "Ewe." I kissed Dwayne lightly on the lips and then the two of us pulled apart. "Well I can't get all of my stuff out today, but I'd like to at least get some of my stuff out today," I said and soon Dwayne and I were upstairs packing some of my clothes, jewelry, and other random things into a few bags.

"I'm surprised that they took this so well," Dwayne said as he zipped the last bag closed. I picked up two of the bags, and said, "Yeah I'm surprised too, but I'm glad that they accepted it so easily." Dwayne picked up two of the bags and we left Sam's room and headed down the stairs. Michael was just walking in the front door as we finished our descent down the stairs. Michael was a little shocked at seeing us, but I just waved. "Hi Michael, did you enjoy your time with Star?" I asked with a wink of my eye. Michael's face turned a little pink and he said, "Shut up Jamie. Yes I did have fun alright. Now what is up with the bags?" Dwayne glared slightly at Michael's snappy tone and he answered, "Jamie can no longer live here, so she is moving in with the guys and me." Michael looked like a fish gasping for a moment, but then he marched right over to me and quietly asked, "Are you a full vampire now?" I just sighed and said, "Yes I am, but there is no need to worry. Michael you know that I have to live with the guys now for my safety. I can't stay in this house and fear being killed by the sun."

Michael's face became a little solemn, but then he brightened up and he said, "Well I guess that I will end up there someday maybe." Dwayne gave Michael a pat on the shoulder and I yelled, "Goodbye everyone, I will come visit soon." I heard a few goodbyes yelled back and Dwayne and I left after I hugged Michael. Once outside Dwayne and I walked down the street a little ways until Grandpa's house was no longer visible, and then we took off into the sky and flew back to the cave. We landed inside the cave and the guys were all spread out. Star was sitting on her bed and she was combing Laddie's hair. When Laddie saw me he ran over and gave my waist a hug. All of the guys saw my bags and David said, "I take it that everything went well." I nodded and once Laddie let me go, Dwayne and I set my bags down close to Star's bed. "They took it really well. So Star how did your date with my cousin go?" I asked Star with a mischievous twinkle in my eyes. Star blushed and said, "I'm not going into details, but it was very romantic." I laughed and sat down on the bed beside her. "Aw that's sweet. Don't worry, I never wanted juicy details to begin with, because then bad images of my cousin would come in my head and I would be grossed out and traumatized," I said. All of the guys laughed and Star just giggled a little bit.

"Jamie are you happy that you get to live here?" Laddie asked me as he walked on the fountain edge. "Of course I'm happy that I get to stay here," I answered as I lied back on the bed. The guys all smiled and silently agreed that I was a good decision to bring into the group. "What time is it?" I asked out loud to anyone who was listening to me. "One more hour till sunrise," Marko answered me. "Thank you Marko," I yelled and then yawned. "I swear she is like a cat when she yawns," I heard Paul say to Dwayne. Dwayne just laughed and I smirked as an idea came to mind. I got on my hands and knees on the bed and started purring like a cat as I started walking on the bed. David and Marko laughed while Paul and Dwayne just stared at me. Laddie and Star couldn't control the laughter that overtook them.

I stretched my body like a cat does and yawned again. Marko and David cat-called and Dwayne smirked. Dwayne walked over to me and I purred happily as he picked me up in his arms. "Are you going to return to normal Jamie now?" he asked and I shook my head with a smile. I was having way too much fun being a cat. "Paul tell her that she is normal, because I want my girlfriend back," Dwayne said with a sigh. Paul laughed and said, "Alright Jamie you are not a cat, you are a normal Jamie." I stuck my tongue out at Paul and looked up at Dwayne. "You didn't like me as a cat?" I asked with a pout. Dwayne laughed and so did everyone else. "You were a very sexy cat, but I like you better as my sexy Jamie," Dwayne said and my face turned bright red. I've been called cute before by people, but never has anyone used the word sexy for me. "Time to sleep," David announced and Dwayne carried me to the cave as the rest of the guys followed us. "Hey now that I'm a full vampire I can sleep like you all do," I said and everyone just chuckled. "That may be true, but I don't think Dwayne wants to let you go," Paul said with a smirk. I looked up to Dwayne's eyes and I gave him a puppy dog pout. "Alright you can sleep that way," he caved in with a sigh. I smiled and jumped out of his arms and flew up to the bar. I felt my feet shift form and I turned upside down and latched my feet onto the bar. I quit using my flying ability and I hung without falling. "Yes," I cheered in excitement and all of the other guys jumped up to the bar and latched their feet onto it.

Dwayne was on my left and Marko was on my right. "This is so cool," I said with a yawn. The guys groggily laughed and I felt Dwayne pull me into a warm embrace. I snuggled into his chest and his comforting scent put me to sleep. Everything was working out so well and now only if it could stay this way.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Lost Boys

I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

Story start

The next night, I woke up before any of the guys. Dwayne still had his arms around me, but I easily slipped out of them and landed gracefully on the cave floor. "Michael I like it here, but I'd rather be away from here. Somewhere that you and I can create our own lives together, and we would not have to listen to Max or David," I overheard Star whispering to Michael. It hurt me when my cousin agreed, but I knew that this would cause an uproar if anyone else heard them talking. I stepped out of the sleeping area and walked into the main area of the cave. "Star you might want to be careful of what you say. You know that David and Max will not allow you to sneak away. However, if you were to talk to them then they might allow you to leave," I said as I jumped onto the fountain. Michael and Star were lying down on the bed and I saw Laddie sleeping on the couch. I frowned at seeing Laddie on the couch, because he should have had a comfier place to sleep. Michael and Star were naked as the day they were born underneath those sheets and I sighed. "Did Laddie wake up during your love-filled night?" I asked slightly angered and slightly embarrassed. Star turned bright red and she shook her head. Michael just made sure that the two of them were well covered.

"That's a good thing, because he does not need to see that sort of thing yet. Now you should probably get dressed quickly unless you want everyone to see you dress. Well I'm going outside to get some fresh air, but like I said before you should talk with David and Max about leaving first. Don't just up and leave or I'm sure that your life will not be that pleasant," I said before flying out of the cave and standing out in the night sky. The ocean breeze felt wonderful and it blew my hair gently. Soon I could tell that the guys were awake, and I heard Marko ask, "Where did Jamie go?" I smiled and started whistling a tune. Dwayne was the first one outside and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "Good morning," I said with a small chuckle. "Good morning. Are you hungry?" Dwayne said into my neck and he placed a little kiss on where my pulse would have been.

I felt my stomach rumble and I smiled. "Yes I'm very hungry. When will the guys get up here so we can go get some food?" I asked. "We are already ready," David answered as all of the guys walked up to us. I smiled and all of the guys got their motorcycles and we all got on them. I was sitting behind Dwayne again, but I loved every minute of it. Soon we arrived at the beach and we saw another party of drunken surfers and a couple of wasted girls. I felt my eyes turn their predator color and my fangs were elongating. All of the guys were the same way and David was the first to strike this time. All of us dove in and killed all of the unsuspecting humans. After we had our fill, we rode to the boardwalk and parked our motorcycles in their normal area.

Michael and Star decided to stay back at the cave for the night, but Laddie came with us. Laddie grabbed my hand and we started walking along the boardwalk. I saw a neat comic store while we were walking, and Laddie and me decided to go in it. When we walked inside, the two adults sitting at the register were either high or asleep. Laddie went straight to the Superman comics and I just started looking at all the different comics. All of a sudden two kids about Sam's age appeared from behind some comic shelves. Laddie ran over and hid behind me as the two guys stood in front of me with their arms crossed across their chests. "Excuse me but why are you standing in front of me with such frowns?" I asked calmly as the two guys glared at Laddie and me. The two guys looked at me with a scowl set on their face and one of them said, "I haven't seen you here before." I shrugged and said, "I've been in Santa Carla for a while now, but I have not came in this store before today." The two of them nodded, but I could tell that they were giving me suspicious glares.

I sighed and grabbed Laddie's hand. "Come on Laddie. I think we can find a more interesting store to look at," I said as Laddie and I stepped around the two boys and we left the store. "They were weird," Laddie said once we were away from the store and I laughed. "Yes they were weird," I said in agreement. Laddie and I continued to walk around the boardwalk and we enjoyed ourselves. As we walked past the video store we saw Aunt Lucy and Max talking. I saw Max flirting with Lucy and Lucy was head over heels for him. I smiled and Laddie just looked at me a little confused. I picked him up and held him on my hip. "What is going on?" he asked me as he stared at Lucy and Max. I smiled and said, "Well Max likes my Aunt Lucy so he is complimenting her and saying funny things to make her like him. In other words he is flirting with her, but I'm sure you will learn more about that in the near future." Laddie just nodded and we walked away from the video store. I saw the Ferris wheel and I looked to Laddie, and it seemed that he had the same idea. "Can we go ride the Ferris wheel?" Laddie asked and I nodded. I walked over to the Ferris wheel with Laddie still in my arms.

I set Laddie down when we bought tickets and then we waited in line. Soon it was our turn and Laddie hopped onto the seat first. I sat down beside him and the bar to keep us safely in the seat was shut. The ride started and we smiled as we saw the boardwalk become smaller. Once we reached the top of the Ferris wheel, a strange shake shook the machine. Laddie and I tightly held the bar as we stared down at the control panel. Smoke was coming from the control panel and I sighed.

Laddie gave me a nervous glance and I smiled. "It's going to be alright. If it takes too long to get fixed then I'll fly the two of us off of here. Since we are at the top no one will be able to see us," I said. Laddie gave a sigh of relief and we stared at the stars above us as we waited. Time passed by way too slow and we were still stuck on top of the Ferris wheel. I heard Laddie give a small yawn and I sighed. "Alright I'm tired of being stuck up here and we need to be getting home soon anyways. I'm sure that the guys are wondering where we are," I said. Laddie nodded and we slowly stood up in the Ferris wheel seat. Laddie hugged me tightly around the neck as I picked him up and held him to me. I shifted into my flying form and I flew off of the seat and headed toward the guys' motorcycles.

All of the guys were standing by their motorcycles and I saw them sigh in relief when I landed on the boardwalk beside them. Thankfully no one else was around so they didn't see me. Dwayne pulled me into a hug after I set Laddie on the ground. "Where were the two of you?" David asked. "We rode the Ferris wheel but then it broke when we were on it and we got stuck," Laddie answered. I nodded and the guys shook their heads. "Alright well we need to go home now before the sun comes up," David said. We all quickly hopped onto the motorcycles and rode back to the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride back to the cave was very silent tonight, but that was alright with me

I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

Story start

The ride back to the cave was very silent tonight, but that was alright with me. I hopped off of the motorcycle after Dwayne parked and turned off the motorcycle. I hummed a happy tune as I danced into the cave. The guys gave me a confused look and I just laughed. "Is she on drugs?" I heard Paul whisper and I laughed. Laddie chuckled too and he walked into the cave behind me. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty," I started singing as I got into the main room of the cave. "She is definitely on some drug," Marko said and I heard Dwayne sigh. "Jamie are you alright?" Dwayne asked with a confused expression.

"I'm wonderful Dwayne. I just felt bored and wanted to sing. How are you?" I asked as I gave Dwayne a smile. Dwayne shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Is there something bothering you?" he whispered into my ear. I frowned and gave a small nod before I put my smile back on my face. "Let's talk about it privately please," I whispered. Dwayne nodded and he led me to one of the old hotel rooms. The guys gave us a curious look as we left the main room, and Star and Michael were talking on the bed in the main room. Dwayne and I soon ended up in one of the old hotel rooms and we sat down on the old bed.

"What's bothering you?" he asked as he grabbed my hand in his. I sighed and said, "Please don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, because the people this concerns has to voice their own minds not me." Dwayne nodded and I continued, "Star and Michael want to run away together and live by themselves. I told them to talk to Max and David but it seems that they haven't yet. I really want them to talk to Max and David first, but I'm afraid that they are just going to up and leave instead of talking first. I don't want them to be in trouble. I didn't want to tell anyone but it was bothering me."

I sighed and so did Dwayne. "So much drama comes from those two," Dwayne said and I nodded. "Hopefully they will get permission before they up and leave," I said and Dwayne squeezed my hand tighter. "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it," he said and he stood up from the bed. He was still holding my hand and he pulled me up from the bed onto my own two feet. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I think I should go bug Paul," I whispered and he busted out laughing. I smiled and ran out of the room and into the main room. I saw Star, David, and Michael leaving the main room and heading into another hallway. I shrugged and smirked when I saw Paul's back turned toward me.

I crouched into a jumping position and leaped onto Paul's back. I landed perfectly on Paul's back and he yelled in surprise. "What the hell?" he yelled as he turned his head to the side to try and see what was on his back. I laughed as I jumped off of his back and jumped onto the fountain. Paul growled and he said, "You scared me to death. Why did you do that Jamie?" "Because it was fun," I said with a shrug. Paul glared and he ran after me in the main room of the cave. Dwayne entered at that point and he grabbed me and Paul just sighed. "You got away this time but I'll get you next time Jamie," Paul said with a small playful glare before he went into the elevator shaft. I heard a small yawn and I saw Laddie lying down on the bed.

I smiled and got out of Dwayne's arms and I walked over to Laddie. "Did you have fun tonight?" I asked as I sat on the bed beside him. Laddie smiled and gave me a hug. I smiled and returned the hug and then Laddie lied back down. I pulled the covers over him and gave his forehead a small kiss. "Good night Laddie and sweet dreams," I said and Laddie smiled before closing his eyes. "Good night Jamie," he whispered before sleep took control of his body. Dwayne came up behind me and placed a kiss on my neck. "He really loves you," he said as we both stared at Laddie. I nodded and turned around in Dwayne's arms. "I love him a lot too. I really wish that he was my real child, but even though he is not my child biologically I want him to be mine," I whispered as I stared into Dwayne's deep eyes.

Dwayne smiled at me and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ears. "I'm sure that he wants you as his mother, just like I want you as my mate," Dwayne said and I felt a red blush creep onto my cheeks. "You really want me to be your… mate," I said in shock as I stuttered out the word mate. Dwayne smiled and nodded as he leaned his face closer to mine. I felt my heart beat increase as his nose touched mine. "Will you be my mate?" he asked in a loving whisper. A warm feeling coursed through me as I let out a shaky breath. "Yes," I said and kissed Dwayne's lips. Dwayne held me closer to his body and he deepened the kiss.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world," he whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. I smiled and said, "You have made me the happiest girl in the universe." He chuckled and he picked me up into his arms. He carried me to the elevator shaft and he jumped up to the bar where we slept. "You are in for a surprise tomorrow," Dwayne whispered as he gave me a kiss goodnight. I smiled and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep as the sun rose into the sky.

The next night I woke up alone on the bar. Everyone else was nowhere in sight. I jumped off the bar and flew into the main room of the cave. Everything was very quiet and the room actually looked very neat for once. I was confused when I did not see anyone. I walked around the room and finally I saw Paul standing in the tunnel that led out of the cave. "Sleeping beauty awakens," he said and I laughed. "What is with all of this?" I asked meaning the cave being clean and everyone being gone. Paul smirked and pointed for me to go outside of the cave. I shrugged and gave him a curious glance as I started walking through the tunnel to exit the cave.

Paul followed behind me and soon a wonderful smell came to my senses. I exited the cave and gasped when I saw a table set up with flowers, a beautiful dinner, and wine glasses filled with blood. The guys were standing around the table with a smile on their faces before they flew into the air. Star, Laddie, Michael, and Dwayne were nowhere in sight. I was so confused but soon a warm breath cascaded onto my neck. I shivered and turned around. Dwayne was standing there with a beautiful smile on his face. I smiled and he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I thought that I should make the night where you become my eternal mate special," he said and I blushed. "Well this is very nice, thank you Dwayne," I whispered as I looked at the beautiful set up and then back at him. He smiled and led me over to the table. He pulled my chair out for me and I sat down, and then he pushed the chair closer to the table. He walked over to his side of the table and took his seat. He smiled at me and raised his glass. "A toast to our love," he said and I giggled as I raised my glass and tapped it to his.

"That was very sweet but sounded kind of corny," we heard Paul whisper and soon his whisper were followed by him yelling in pain. "Shut up," Marko whispered. Dwayne sighed and yelled, "Guys get out of here." Marko and Paul flew out of the trees that they had been hiding in and they flew off. I laughed and reached my hand over the table and rested it on Dwayne's hand. "It's alright Dwayne. Tonight is perfect," I said and he took my hand in his. He smiled and rubbed his thumb across the top of my hand. "Not as perfect as you," he whispered and I chuckled. "Such a charmer," I said and he smiled. "Well we better eat this wonderful meal and drink before it gets cold," I said.

He nodded and I smelled the beautiful food. A lovely pasta dinner was on the plate before me and fresh blood was in the champagne glass. I put a bit of pasta on my fork and placed it into my mouth. "Mm this is wonderful," I said as the tasty pasta entered my stomach. Dwayne chuckled and agreed with me. We ate our meal in sweet silence with a few bits of nice conversation here and there. After I finished drinking the last bit of blood out of my glass, music started playing. I smiled and watched Dwayne rise out of his chair and walk over to me. "Would you like to dance Jamie?" he asked as he held out his hand to me. I smiled and stood from my chair as I took his hand and said, "I would love to."

Dwayne pulled me away from the table and he positioned us underneath the moonlight. I sighed in happiness as I felt one of his hands rest on my waist and his other hand in my hand. I put my empty hand on his shoulder and we began dancing. The dance was very sweet and slow and I thanked all the luck in the world that I wasn't tripping over my own feet. I looked at my feet a few times, but Dwayne used his hand that had been resting on my hip and raised my head to look into his eyes. "Don't look at your feet. Only look at me," he whispered. I blushed again but I nodded and did as he said. Soon the dance ended and he did a bow and kissed the palm of my hand. I did a small curtsy and laughed a little bit. "I never thought I'd see the day where I would ever curtsy," I mumbled and Dwayne laughed as well.

"Well you did a very nice one for your first one," he said as he walked up close to me. I chuckled but my chuckling stopped when I felt his breath on my neck. "Jamie let me make you mine?" he asked in a husky and loving voice. I gulped and drew in a shaky breath. "Alright but please be gentle," I whispered back and I felt Dwayne place a small kiss on my neck. "I will," he said and I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I gave him a shy smile and we left the moonlit night and headed back into the cave.

Dwayne led me through hallways and soon we stopped at a room that no longer had a door, but there was a beautiful quilt as the door. He smiled at me and said, "Close your eyes." I gave him a curious look but I closed my eyes like he asked. I felt him place one hand on the small of my back and he pushed the quilt to one side as he pushed me forward a little bit. "Stay here and do not peak," he whispered in my ear very quickly before I felt his presence leave me and I started hearing a few things being moved around in the room. I heard a radio being turned on and one of my favorite bands started playing. I smiled and swayed a little to the music as my world was dark to what was going on around me.

I heard a swish of what I supposed bed covers being pulled back and I felt myself grow a little nervous. I love Dwayne but I've never had sex before. What if he thinks I'm horrible at it because I'm a virgin and he doesn't want to be my mate anymore? Well that would be a very stupid reason for him not to want to be my mate, man I always think of stupid things when I get nervous. I must calm down. I took in a deep breath and soon I felt warm arms envelop me into a hug and I was pulled back into a warm chest.

"Calm down Jamie, I won't hurt you or do anything that you don't want me to do," Dwayne said and I let out a large sigh of relief on the inside. I smiled and said, "Thank you now I feel better." Dwayne chuckled and gave me a cute kiss on the shoulder. "Open your eyes," he said into my ear as he bit the top of it. I shivered at the feelings his touches were causing, and I slowly opened my eyes. I gasped at the image before me. Most girls would probably want the finest looking bed or silk, and they would want a chandelier or some type of exotic lights. However I was happy and in love with what I saw before me, the bed was just simple dark blue sheets with a few dream-catchers hanging around in the room. Also there were candles around the room which provided the light. The candles gave off a cinnamon smell and I breathed it in deeply.

I quickly spun around and gave Dwayne a kiss on the lips. "I love it," I said as I stared up into his beautiful chocolate eyes. He smirked and he bent down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss after a while and he scooped me up into his arms bridal style. I squeaked in surprise and held onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall. "I'm not going to drop you silly," he said with a laugh. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked. "Don't tempt me more than you already are," he whispered huskily. I blushed and put my tongue back into my mouth.

He laughed again and he set me down on the center of the bed. I couldn't keep my eyes away from his rippling chest muscles as he stood back up straight. He smirked when he saw me staring and I quickly turned my head away blushing. I felt the bed move and I saw Dwayne crawling towards me on the bed. I went to scoot back but he put one of his hands on my leg. The hand trailed up my leg until it got to my inner thigh. He gave my inner thigh a little squeeze and I let out a sigh of pleasure. Dwayne gave my nose a kiss and then he brought my lips into another fiery kiss. I ran my hands down his muscled chest as the kiss lasted for a long time. I lied back on the bed and he lied on top of me.

I gave him a nervous look as he ran his hand underneath my shirt. I arched my back in pleasure at his touches and he smirked. "So responsive," he whispered and I closed my eyes as a tint of pink crossed my face. Dwayne chuckled and he slipped the shirt off of me. I opened my eyes and stared into his dark eyes. I could see pure love and passion in his eyes and I felt myself get lost in them. "I love you," Dwayne whispered in my ear and I smiled. "I love you too," I said and kissed his neck. Dwayne gave a small growl of pleasure and I felt butterflies enter my stomach as he slipped off his jacket. He ran his hand down my stomach and rested it on top of my pants for a moment. Dwayne looked up at me for consent and I gave a small nod. Dwayne smiled and unzipped my pants. He slowly slipped them off of my legs and he placed little kisses on my legs as he slipped them off.

I could not contain the little sighs of pleasure that escaped my lips. Once my pants were off, Dwayne sat back for a moment and looked my body up and down. I felt a little blush appear on my cheeks as he stared at me. I sat up on the bed and placed my hands on the waistline of his pants. I placed little kisses on Dwayne's chest and I slowly unzipped his pants. Dwayne gave a moan of pleasure and I smiled. My smile was wiped off my face when he gave me a little push that made me lay back down on the bed. I gave him a confused look but I blushed when I saw him quickly discarding of his pants. Dwayne pulled me into a very passionate kiss as he lied on top of me.

That night no one could have bothered us, because we were only thinking of each other and the love we had for one another. After Dwayne and I were tired out, he placed a small kiss on my collarbone before he bit down. I gasped and he slowly pulled away from my collarbone. "Now you are mine for eternity Jamie. I love you," Dwayne said before giving me a bloody kiss on the lips. I smiled at Dwayne and returned the kiss. Dwayne and I were lying beside each other in the bed and sleep overtook us as the sun rose up in the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Lost Boys

I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

Story start

The next night I woke up to find Dwayne still beside me. I smiled and gave him a little kiss on the lips. Dwayne's eyes fluttered open and he smirked when he saw me. Dwayne pulled me closer to his body and I blushed when I realized that both of us were still naked. Dwayne just laughed a little bit at my expression and he kissed my forehead. "You were amazing last night," Dwayne whispered and I blushed. "So were you," I said and we both heard snickering coming from behind the quilt that was substituting as the door.

Dwayne sat up in the bed and he threw the pillow at the quilt. "Go away Paul," Dwayne yelled. Paul poked his head in the room and he smirked before running away. I shook my head and started laughing. "I hope he wasn't listening to us last night," I said and Dwayne just shook his head as he lied back down on the bed. "He wasn't," he said with a sigh. Dwayne smiled at me and was about to kiss me when Laddie bust into the room. "Wake up Jamie, Dwayne," Laddie yelled as he jumped onto the bed. I held the covers tight to me and I gave Laddie a little smile. "We're awake Laddie," Dwayne said. Laddie smiled and he said, "Paul told me that you two were still awake so I came to wake you up." Dwayne sighed and I felt like hitting Paul right then. "Told you I would get you back," I heard Paul's voice say from behind the quilt.

"Yeah yeah very funny," I murmured and Paul walked away laughing. Laddie smiled and jumped off the bed. "Well hurry up and get out of bed because David has something to tell everyone," Laddie said before he ran out of the room. I gave Dwayne a curious look, but Dwayne just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what it's about," he said as he stood out of the bed. I looked at Dwayne with an appreciative gaze. "Enjoy what you see?" he asked as he smirked at me. I nodded and stood out of the bed and picked up my clothes from the floor. "Do you enjoy what you see?" I asked as I felt him staring at me. I laughed a little when I saw a lust-filled look in his eyes. "Yes," he said in a husky voice and I shivered.

I quickly put on my clothes and said, "I'll put on fresh clothes after I've gotten them out of one of the bags we brought home." Dwayne nodded but gave me a sad look that I was no longer naked. "And you say that I'm the pervert," I said and he just laughed. Once we were both finished dressing, we walked out of the room and to the main part of the cave. Inside we saw Laddie, Marko, and Paul sitting around the old fountain. David was sitting in his wheelchair and Star and Michael were sitting hand-in-hand on the couch.

"Glad you could join us," David said when he saw us. We just smiled and stood by the old fountain. Dwayne wrapped his arms around my waist as he stood behind me and rested his head on my right shoulder. David stood up from his chair and said, "I have some big news to tell all of you. Michael and Star have finally become full vampires tonight. They are finally part of this family but they wish to leave this family and start their own. Max has been informed and he has decided to allow them both to leave. Star and Michael will be leaving the cave and Santa Carla tomorrow. That's all I have to say."

David sat down and I looked over to Michael and Star with a little bit of surprise but happiness in my eyes. I smiled over at them and said, "I'm happy that the two of you got what you wanted but you better keep in touch with me somehow." They nodded and Star ran over and gave me a hug. Dwayne backed away from the two of us. The guys congratulated Michael on finally becoming a full vampire. Star pulled away from the hug and I smiled at her. "Please take care of my crazy cousin," I said. She nodded and soon Michael pulled me into a tight hug. "I'll miss you. Please take care of Sam, Lucy, and Grandpa," Michael said. I nodded and he said, "And take care of yourself. I don't want you to be harmed while I'm not here to protect you." I laughed and said, "I'll take care of everyone but you don't have to worry about me. I can kick your butt so I don't see what much there is to fear."

Michael shook his head and I laughed again. "Crazy cousin," he murmured and I gave him a little slap on the arm. "Let's have a farewell party," Marko yelled and I agreed. Everyone else just shrugged their shoulders and said that they didn't care. Marko and I flew out of the cave and got some party supplies. "I'm glad that they are finally full vampires. They were starting to get whiny and annoying when they kept refusing to make the full change," Marko said to me as we were flying back to the cave. I laughed and just shook my head.

We quickly set up the party supplies with the help of the guys. Laddie helped me blow up the balloons. Paul and Marko put up the streamers. David and Dwayne decided on what music to listen to, and Star and Michael set up the little bit of food we had got for the party and for Laddie. Laddie smiled when he saw that there was a cake. I laughed and kept him from stealing some icing off the cake with no one else watching. He pouted at me, but I said, "I'll give you a really big piece if you'll wait till we are all ready." He smiled and nodded before hugging me.

Once everything was set up, everyone surrounded the cake and I said, "I'm going to miss the two of you a lot but I'm sure you two will have an awesome life alone with each other." Star and Michael smiled and thanked me. All of the guys smiled and soon we were digging into cake and dancing around to music. Laddie and Marko were having a fight with the balloons, and soon both of their heads were frizzy from the balloons. "They look like they were fighting with hairspray instead of balloons," I said to David as we looked at how Laddie's and Marko's hair was sticking up with static electricity.

David laughed and soon I had a streamer thrown on me. I glared at Paul and soon the two of us were covered in streamers. Laddie laughed at the two of us as he dug into a big piece of cake. Star and Michael were dancing to the music and I saw Dwayne just eating a piece of cake beside Laddie. David came over to me and smiled at me. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I shrugged and said, "Sure let's go." David and I stepped over to the dancing area and we stared dancing really silly. Dwayne and the others laughed at how David and I were dancing. "I still think you should be a ballerina," I said to David and he just glared at me.

I laughed and motioned for the others to join us. Soon everyone was on the dance floor. I was dancing with Dwayne and Laddie. The other three guys were dancing in a silly way, and Star and Michael were slow dancing together. Laddie was holding my hands as we danced and Dwayne was behind me dancing. I smiled when I felt his hands on my waist. "You are a very good dancer Laddie," I said and Laddie smiled. The rest of the night was full of laughs and joy.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Lost Boys

I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

Story start

The next nightI woke up to complete silence. I frowned and I dropped down from the bar where everyone slept. I walked into the main part of the cave and I saw it deserted. I frowned again and scratched my head a bit. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I started looking in every nook and cranny of the cave. I sighed when I did not find anyone anywhere.

"Did they go to the boardwalk or something?" I asked myself. I shrugged and decided to change clothes before going to the boardwalk. I put on a bar of jeans, a red t shirt that had claw marks ripped into the back and on the sleeves, and I put on my converses. I ran my hands through my messed up hair and I smiled. "As good as it is going to get right here," I said before flying out of the cave and to the boardwalk.

When I reached the boardwalk I growled when I still did not see the guys. "Did they see Star and Michael off without me? They better not have," I thought as I walked through the boardwalk crowd. I ended up at the video store and sighed in relief when I saw Laddie with Max, but I was still a little upset when I did not see the guys. "Hi Max, how is everything going? Hey Laddie, where are the guys?" I said as I entered the shop.

Laddie smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. "Everything is fine Jamie. It's nice to see you again," Max said to me before he had to go help a customer get a movie off of one of the higher shelves. I looked down at Laddie and I saw his smile disappear. "The guys and Star and Michael disappeared before I woke up, so I came here to Max. I don't know where they are and I'm a little scared," Laddie said. I frowned and pulled Laddie to me in a tight hug. "It's alright. When we see the guys again I'll beat them up for making us worry so much. How does that sound?" I said and Laddie nodded with a small smile on his face.

The two of us left Max's shop and I decided to go visit Sam. "Hey Laddie, do you want to go see my younger cousin?" I asked Laddie. Laddie shrugged and said, "Alright I don't know what else we could do anyways." I smiled and told Laddie to hop onto my back. He wrapped his arms around my neck and he wrapped his legs around my waist. "Hold on tight when I fly off alright?" I said in a whisper. Laddie nodded and I walked to a very dark and secluded area. Once I saw the coast was clear, I flew up into the sky.

Laddie gripped a little tighter around my neck but it didn't bother me. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He just nodded and said, "Everything looks so much smaller up here." I chuckled and agreed with him on that as I looked down at the ground.

After flying for a little while we arrived at Grandpa's house. I landed out of view and Laddie jumped off my back. We walked up to the front door but I was a little worried when everything was deathly silent. I knocked on the front door but no one answered me. Instead the front door swung open from the force of my knocks. Laddie latched onto my right hand and we walked into the house. "Aunt Lucy, Sam, Grandpa are you here?" I yelled into the house. I felt Laddie start to shake a little bit and it bothered me.

"Where is everyone?" I thought bothered. We walked around the whole bottom floor and then we headed upstairs. "Sam, Aunt Lucy, Grandpa if you guys are here then please answer me," I called again. All of a sudden my enhanced hearing caught a small whimper. I ran to where the whimper came from and it led me to Sam's bedroom. Laddie stood at the doorway and let go of my hand. I gave Laddie a small smile to help calm him, but it did not do much good. I walked over to the closet. "Sam is that you? This is Jamie. It's alright please come out," I said in a soothing voice. The whimper sounded again and the closet quickly opened and Sam jumped out of the closet, and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Jamie I was scared, so scared. They came and they took mom and Grandpa. I don't know who they were but they said that their friends had been killed by Star and Michael. I'm so confused about what's going on. The people that took mom and Grandpa tried to get me but I hid from them, and they didn't find me. I can still hear mom and Grandpa yelling to be let go. It was horrible, just horrible Jamie," Sam wailed as he looked up at me with frightened eyes.

I froze for a moment and then I snapped back into reality. "How long ago was it when they were here?" I asked seriously. I made Sam sit on the bed and slow down his erratic breathing. Sam took a deep breath and said, "It was about ten minutes ago." I nodded and thought, "I just missed them." "What did they look like and how many were there?" I asked as I started pacing the room. Laddie walked into the room and he sat by Sam.

"There were four of them. All of them were pretty tall, maybe a little bit taller than Michael. Two of them were really strong looking while the other two were more agile looking. The two big guys had red and brown hair. The two skinny guys had black hair with blue and green highlights. They were wearing jeans and t-shirts or tank-tops," Sam stuttered out quickly as he recalled what details he could. I stored that information in my head and nodded. "Did they say about where they were going or anything like that?" I asked hoping that the guys had been foolish enough to leave that bit of precious information.

"Yeah I remember them saying something about taking them under the boardwalk," he said. I nodded and thanked all the luck in the world that the people that had taken Grandpa and Aunt Lucy made that slip up. "Laddie, Sam I want the two of you to go to the neighbor's house. Do not leave the neighbor's house until either I come back and get the two of you. You will be fine with the neighbor," I said and gave them both a kiss on the forehead before running out of the house and flying to the boardwalk. I landed on the beach where no one was around and I heard a woman yell from underneath the boardwalk.

I quietly ran underneath the boardwalk and I hid behind one of the wood supports. "Why are you doing this to us?" Grandpa asked as I peaked around the wood support and saw Grandpa and Aunt Lucy tied up to one of the wooden supports. I felt my eyes turn to their predator color as I stared at the four guys surrounded my Aunt Lucy and Grandpa. The two big guys with the red and brown hair just glared, while the two skinnier guys just pulled knives out of their back pockets.

"Why are we doing this you ask, well we are doing this because that son of yours and his slut for a girlfriend killed two of our good friends. Therefore we thought we'd return the favor by killing you two. A life for a life," one of the black headed guys said. I growled and walked out from behind my hiding place. The guys all jumped when they heard my growl and they gasped when they saw me. "You're just like the ones that killed our friends. You must be in cahoots with those two. Well if you are then we'll kill you first then kill these two. I'm not afraid of you," one of the big muscled guys said.

I growled again and gave a low chuckle. "How dare you kidnap two of my family members, I'm going to hurt all of you so bad that you will be begging for me to just hurry up and kill you," I said with a venomous glare to the four of them. I heard my Grandpa and Aunt Lucy gasp when they saw my vampire appearance. I felt my heart hurt a little when they saw my true self.

The four guys just gave a laugh and one of the skinny ones said, "You're out numbered four to one." I just smiled and showed off my fangs. "That just makes killing you more fun for me," I said before laughing. One of the big guys ran toward me and tried to grab me, but I ducked and punched him in his gut before kicking his feet out from under him. He fell back and landed on his back in the sand. "Ow man," he said as he held his gut and tried to regain his breath a bit. "Stupid bitch," the other big guy yelled and I kicked him in the face and sent him flying into one of the wooden supports of the boardwalk.

The two agile guys glared and held their knives in front of them. "Wow you two have toys. Where did you get them, the kitchen section of the grocery store or did you steal them out of your mother's kitchen drawers?" I asked sarcastically. They glared and both of them attacked me at the same time. I dodged their attacks and knocked the knives out of their hands. The two guys glared when they saw that they were unarmed now. They shared a quick glance and nodded before running towards me and trying to tackle me. All of a sudden one of the bigger guys got up and grabbed me from behind. He held my arms and the two agile guys smirked and tried to land a punch on me.

I glared and flipped over the big guy holding his arms to me. Once I was behind the big guy, I heard both of his arms pop out of socket and I smirked. He cried out in pain. I pushed him forward and he landed on the two agile guys. They all crashed down and I saw that they were all unable to get up at the moment. I felt my mouth water as I wished to just sink my teeth into their throats at that moment. "Jamie stop it, please stop," I heard Aunt Lucy yell.

Her yell made my heart scream in pain and I felt myself revert back to normal. I shuddered as I felt all of the hatred that had consume my soul start to disappear. I ran over to Lucy and Grandpa and untied them. They both gave me scared looks. Grandpa looked less scared than Lucy did. Lucy backed away from me while Grandpa just shook his head. "Jamie why didn't you tell me your boyfriend was a vampire?" he asked. I gave him a little shocked expression before laughing. "I did not want my grandpa to think I was insane," I said. He sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for saving us but I'm sad to see you this way. A sweet girl like you should not be a vampire, but I guess there is no way to change that now," he said with another sigh. "Lucy it's alright I won't hurt you," I said with a sad smile on my face. Lucy just shook her head and took in a few shaky breaths. "I'm just shaken up right now Jamie. I know you wouldn't harm me or you have already done it by now. This is really hard to accept that vampires are real. Dad why didn't you tell me that they were real if you knew? My head hurts now," Aunt Lucy said as she held her head.

Jamie gave a little sigh of relief that her aunt didn't hate her for what she has become. "Is Sam alright?" Aunt Lucy asked quickly with a worried expression. One of the guys on the ground groaned and Grandpa gave him a nice kick to the stomach. The guy shut up and lied still again. "Yes Sam is perfectly fine. I found him hiding in the house and I took him to the neighbor's house. Laddie is with him," I said with a nod. Aunt Lucy sighed in relief and put a hand to her heart.

"Thank God," Aunt Lucy said with a sigh of relief. Grandpa wrapped an arm around his daughter and we walked out from underneath the boardwalk. "I'll watch these guys. You two go up to Max's shop and ask for a ride home, and pick up Laddie and Sam from the neighbor's house. I'll come get Laddie in a little bit," I said with a smile. They nodded and walked away from the beach and towards the boardwalk. I turned around and walked back underneath the boardwalk. My eyes turned yellow again and I bared my fangs at the now covering men.

"We're sorry, we'll never bother you or your family again. We promise," they said as they cowered. "I'm sorry but you know what I am and I can't allow that," I said with a venomous look. Inside I felt a little bad but I knew that these guys couldn't live now that they knew the secret that vampires exist. "We won't tell we promise," one of the big guys pleaded. I slowly shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. "I really don't want to kill them even if they scared my family and kidnapped two of my family. Dwayne I wish you were here with me," I thought as I slowly opened my eyes.

The four guys cowered even more when they looked behind me. I slowly turned my head a little bit and saw four figures approaching me. It was David, Dwayne, Marko, and Paul. "You guys miss everything important, and you should have told me where you were going to be tonight," I said with a small glare. Dwayne gave me an apologetic look as he walked over and pulled me into his arms. I looked away from him and looked back at the four cowering men.

David looked at them for a second and said, "These are friends of the two that Star and Michael killed." "Good observation," I said with a little bit of tension in my voice. "What happened?" Paul asked concerned. "These four kidnapped my Grandpa and my Aunt Lucy earlier because they wanted revenge for their two fallen comrades. They were going to kill Lucy and my Grandpa, but I arrived in time and stopped them," I explained as I glared at the four cowering men.

David growled and shook his head. "The night that Star and Michael leave they still cause a bit of trouble," David said with a sigh. He glared at the four guys and Dwayne asked, "Where is Laddie?" I sighed and said, "He's safe and sound with Sam at my Grandpa's neighbor's house. I'm going to go get him after we settle this mess." Dwayne nodded and held me a little closer to his body. "Well I'm still hungry so I'll be glad to help you finish them Jamie," Marko said with a laugh. His eyes turned yellow and I smirked. David smirked as well and looked at the cowering men. "It seems that your time is up boys," he said. David was the first to jump on one of the big guys and Dwayne released me as I killed one of the smaller guys. His blood ran down my throat and I pulled back once I had my fill.

Dwayne and Paul refused to help kill the guys because they were full. I walked back over to Dwayne and gave a small sad sigh. "So Michael and Star didn't want me there when they left?" I asked sadly. Dwayne sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Michael thought it would be too hard on you if you were there," he said. I shook my head and kicked a bit of sand. "Well he's just an idiot. I would have been fine telling him goodbye. It would have been a lot nicer than waking up and finding everyone gone. Even Laddie was gone I was very concerned. Thankfully I found Laddie at Max's store. Next time you all decide to up and leave will you at least stop and leave me a note first?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

The guys laughed and agreed. Paul and Marko took the dead bodies far away into the ocean and let the sharks eat the bodies. I sighed and said, "Well I've got to go get Laddie and then I'll meet you guys back at the cave." They nodded and Dwayne said that he wanted to come with me. Dwayne and I flew off towards Grandpa's house the rest of the guys flew off towards the cave.

"Are you mad at me for not waking you?" Dwayne asked as we flew. I shook my head and said, "No I'm not mad at you. I was just worried that's all. The only people that I was mad at today were those four humans and Michael." Dwayne laughed. We soon arrived at Grandpa's house and we knocked on the door. Grandpa opened the door and I saw him give Dwayne a little glare and I just rolled my eyes. "Grandpa it's alright can we come in?" I asked with a sigh. Grandpa nodded and let the two of step into the house. We walked into the living room and I smiled when I saw Laddie sitting on the couch. Max was also in the living room. Lucy and Sam were sitting on the couch beside Max. Laddie smiled when he saw Dwayne and I. He jumped off the couch and ran to me. He pulled me into a tight hug and I smiled.

"Are you ready to go home?" Dwayne asked Laddie with a smile on his face. Laddie nodded and he jumped into Dwayne's arms. I smiled at Aunt Lucy and Sam. "Are you guys alright now?" I asked. They nodded and I saw Max place an arm around Aunt Lucy's waist. Aunt Lucy blushed and I chuckled. "Lucy there are some very important things we need to discuss and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Max asked as Dwayne, Laddie, and I were walking out the door.

Lucy smiled and said, "Oh alright I'd love to go." Max smiled and I just prayed that Lucy accepted Max being a vampire. I think they would be a great couple and I know it would be very hard for Lucy to adjust but if she had Max to help her then it might work out perfectly. Sam would probably be more hesitant to make the change but he still has a long way to go till he has to be changed. "So many vampires in this family now," I heard Grandpa murmured and I chuckled. "And more to come," I whispered out of his hearing range.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Lost Boys

I do not own Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

Story start

Laddie, Dwayne, and I flew back to the cave. Laddie had been on Dwayne's back during the flight. I smiled when I saw all of the guys lounging around the cave. "Lazy bums," I said with a small giggle and they glared at me. Paul even threw a sock at me. "Gross," I said as I dodged the sock. Paul just laughed and said, "Don't call me lazy and you won't get socks thrown at you, you silly cat." I hissed at him and clawed at him like a cat would.

Marko and Laddie laughed while Dwayne and David just shook their heads. Laddie got off of Dwayne's back and he ran over to the bed that Star slept in. "It's all mine now," Laddie said as he jumped on the bed. We all laughed and smiled at the energetic young boy. I gave a small yawn and for once I didn't look like a cat when I yawned.

"I'm going to go to sleep a little early. See you all tomorrow night and I better not wake up and see everyone missing or you will be in a world of pain," I said with a wink. The guys just nodded and told me to sleep well. Dwayne smiled at me and he went to go to sleep with me but I saw that he was still wide awake. I placed a hand on his chest and said, "There is no way you can fall asleep right now. You are wide awake." Dwayne just smiled and said, "That may be true, but I want to be near you right now." I looked up into his eyes and gave in with a sigh. "Alright you can come with me," I said.

Dwayne smiled and he wrapped an arm around my waist. We walked to the room where we had shared our first night as mates. Dwayne gave me a confused look and I said, "I don't want to sleep upside down tonight. Even though I don't turn purple, I'd rather have warm covers around me than just the air of the cave." Dwayne chuckled and rolled his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes back at him and we both cracked up laughing. I slipped out of my shoes, jeans, and shirt. Dwayne gave a low growl and I shook my finger at him. "I'm tired Dwayne so please control yourself tonight or I will kick you out of bed," I said and he just sighed. I smiled and got under the covers. "Why do you sleep with your undergarments still on?" Dwayne asked with a pout.

I laughed lightly as he got under the covers with me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my back against his chest. "Because I don't want to be naked and chance someone coming in here and disturbing us, I'd especially not want Laddie to see me naked. The guys are grown up enough to know what a woman's body looks like but Laddie is too young to see a woman naked, and besides I'm sure you wouldn't want the others to see what belongs to you," I said and I felt Dwayne place a small kiss on my neck and then on my shoulder. "You're right I don't want them to see," he whispered and I smiled before closing my eyes. I quickly fell asleep and I felt very safe and warm in Dwayne's strong arms.

The next morning I woke up to someone placing kisses on my neck. "Dwayne, stop," I said with a small laugh. "That tickles," I said again as I turned around in his arms and faced him. Dwayne smiled and brought me into a slow sweet kiss. "I could wake up like this every morning," Dwayne said and I smiled. "I think I can arrange that," I said and he chuckled.

All of a sudden a cough was heard and Dwayne and I looked up. David was standing in the doorway and he smirked at the two of us. I snuggled closer to Dwayne and Dwayne smiled and he wrapped both arms around me. David rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, and then his smile disappeared. "Dianna your aunt needs to talk with you. Max and her have already talked, but your aunt wants to talk to you for some reason," David said and I quickly jumped out of Dwayne's arms. I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a blue tank-top. I put on my converses and then I said, "I'm ready to go now. Are you guys coming or does it matter if I go alone?"

David shook his head and said, "You need to go alone to talk with your aunt. We will see you later at the boardwalk." I nodded and gave Dwayne a quick kiss on the lips before running out of the cave and flying to Grandpa's house. I landed in the shadows and quickly ran over to the front door. I knocked on the door a few times, and Grandpa opened the door. "Oh good you're here Jamie. Come inside, Lucy is in her room," Grandpa said as he let me step into the house. I nodded and ran to Aunt Lucy's room.

I knocked on the door and said, "I'm here Aunt Lucy." I heard a few things being shuffled around before Aunt Lucy opened her bedroom door. I could see that her eyes were a little red and puffy. She pulled me into a hug and cried a little bit. I stepped farther into her room and closed her bedroom door behind me. "What's wrong Lucy? He didn't hurt you did he? Why are you crying?" I asked worried. Lucy pulled away and wiped away her few tears. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She sat down on her bed and sighed. "Max and I had a wonderful dinner tonight, and he didn't hurt me. He did surprise me though when he said that he was a vampire. At first I was shocked and then a little afraid, but after thinking about it for a while, I realized that even though he was a vampire I still love him. I told him that I loved him and he told me that he loved me too. I was so happy, but then I realized that sooner or later I would have to become a vampire. I'm scared of becoming a vampire Jamie," Lucy said as she gave a little shake.

I sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into a big hug. "I'm happy that you two care so much for each other. I know you are scared. It can be very strange when you first change but you are still going to be the same Lucy that everyone knows and love. Sure you won't be able to go outside and get a nice tan but I think you look better pale anyways. Anyways look at me I'm still the same person I've always been," I said. Lucy laughed and gave me a playful hit on the shoulder. She smiled at me and gave a small sigh. "I guess you are right. Max told me that it wouldn't hurt when he made me into a half-vampire, but I'm afraid to kill someone to become a full vampire," Lucy said getting a little bit of worry back into her eyes.

I frowned a little bit and said, "Lucy I know that it will be hard for you to take a life, because I thought it would be very hard as well. However it was really strange when I took my first life. It was just like how animals are in the wild. You see the prey and when you are hungry enough, you just attack and you feel no guilt or remorse. I know that you will be able to make your first kill when you feel like the time is right." Lucy nodded and sighed again. "I guess so. I'm glad that you are here to help me understand this better. I know that Max will help me as well, but I wanted another girl's perspective and help," Lucy said and I chuckled. "Well then I'm your girl," I said and pointed a thumb at my chest.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the Lost Boys

I do not own the Lost Boys. I only own Jamie.

Story start

Lucy and I talked for a few hours before my stomach started growling. I gave a small laugh and stood from her bed. "Well I should probably be going and meet the guys. I'm glad that you are better now Lucy, and remember everything will be fine once you finally start becoming a vampire. It just might take you a little while to get use to everything. Bye," I said and I gave a small wave before leaving Aunt Lucy's room. Sam smiled at me and I gave him a quick hug. "Are you alright with all of this?" I asked Sam. Sam shrugged and said, "It might take a little while but I'm sure I'll get use to it soon enough." I smiled and ruffled Sam's hair. "Well I got to go but I'll see you soon, bye Sam, bye Grandpa," I yelled as I ran out of the front door and flew to a secluded part of the boardwalk.

I frowned when my stomach grumbled again. "I need to eat," I said with a pout as I walked over to where the guys were. They smiled at me and I saw them giving me a curious look. "Everything is just fine. Lucy is alright with all of this and soon she will make the change with Max's help. Sam is also alright with all of this, but he won't have to worry about changing for a while. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving," I said with a laugh. The guys agreed and Laddie smiled at me. "Yay now we will all be one big happy family," Laddie said and I picked him up in a hug and spun him around. Laddie laughed and I set him down.

Dwayne smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a sweet kiss. "The Lost Boys have finally found somewhere to belong," David said. "So that means we can't call ourselves the lost boys anymore. Man I liked that name," Paul said with a pout. I chuckled and said, "Oh well I still think of you as a boy Paul. I still think that David should be a ballerina though." David growled and he chased me around the boardwalk. The guys laughed and Dwayne smiled. "Eternity sounds like it will be a lot of fun," Dwayne whispered as he watched the love of his life and his friends joke around. Dwayne looked into the sky above him and smiled at the stars.

The Lost Boys finally found a home and Jamie and her family finally found their missing puzzle pieces. Lucy was finally turned into a full vampire and she was never happier. Sam was still addicted to comic books and he spent his last years of being a human as a person with his still crazy style of fashion. Grandpa spent his last human years in happiness, and it was sad to see him go, but they all knew he was up in heaven with his root beer and double-stuffed Oreos. Jamie and Dwayne were inseparable and Laddie was their little ball of sunshine. David sadly never became a ballerina, but he was a very happy leader of the Lost Boys and Jamie. Paul and Marko were still the jokers of the group, and eternity was a wonderful time for them all.

The End


End file.
